Don't You Mess with MewTwo!
by ProfessorColeLab
Summary: An angry MewTwo. a new Team Rocket, and one grand scale Pokémon Apocalypse. Three teens Drake (A very popular trainer from goldenrod) Morgan (A Pokemon Whisperer), and Ava (Gym Leader Sabrina's daughter) struggle against odds in this Pokémon adventure. Updated (bi-weekly at the very least)
1. Chapter 1: The Tournament

**Okay. A little head's up before we begin. We switch back and forth a lot from points of view, to make this easier to follow we decided to divide those points of views into sections based on the main characters.**

 **So C=chapter PoV=point of view**

 **Between each chapter we will be doing a page similar to this. This will be to address reviews, answer questions and provide a little bit of background into our version of the Pokemon world.**

 **Background:**

 **In our pokemon version, Trainers start off at ages 15-17**

 **It just feels a little too unrealistic for a ten year to be traversing the landscape of the pokemon world. That's a terrifying place!**

 **Now trainers are allowed to start off immediately or they can wait to show case their skills in a annual beginners tournament.**

 **Rules of Tournament:** To be a complete beginner they must have obtained zero gym badges.

the pokemon they enter should be unevolved and in the video game standard ( lvl 20 or below.)

Since they're are so many eager young trainers, they have to take a test to qualify. Only the best beginners get in.

 **The tournament location:** The tournament is hosted in different regions, giving convenience to a different set of trainers each year. This year the competition is hosted in the Johto region in the urban sensation of Goldenrod.

 **Tournament Reward:** 3 gym badges from that region, world acknowledgement of the achievement, and the newest bicycle to get around with ease.

Side note: the credit to the cover photo (MewTwo is Epic) of this story goes too lord-phillock on Deviant Art.


	2. A Long Train Ride C1 PoV: Ava

Through lashes she eyed the old crone sitting rigid on the plush seat, passing time by following the white ringlets which spiraled out of the light blue gypsy head wrap to hug the mature woman's squat toad face.

Wrinkled hands shaking more than usual folded over the head of the cane as the compartment vibrated, effects from their choice of transportation, the obvious selection, one mega city to another, Saffron to Goldenrod: the Magnet Train.

With the elder's eyes completely shut, the sixteen year old mistook her for being asleep.

"WHAP! Hard smooth round surface contacted with the teenager's jaw. The perpetrator bobbed up and down eye level in the air mockingly.

It's rude to stare" the woman opposite commented without bothering to open her eyes.

Her student took a couple of seconds to rub her stinging jaw, mustering up enough neutral tone to respond "yes, Madam Rayel." before reaching for the red and white pokeball still hanging midair in front of her.

She gave the orb a long look, trying to see past the exterior to the Pokemon nestled inside. After a few moments, she attached the pokeball back to her belt. The tournament arrived too soon, too soon to know what birthday surprise thrived inside.

Her shot to make a name for herself boiled down to this tournament. Losing meant the risk of forever being judged as the Psychic Mistress's daughter. She no longer wanted the label. Ava craved acknowledgement for her own achievements with the brand dwindling to nothing more than a side note. A wave of sadness wash over her combating the resentment she felt towards her mom. Rayel had accompanied the fifteen year old in her mother's stead. Sabrina felt the occasion not grand enough to shut down her gym. Instead adhering to the excited challengers coming to try their luck against a master psychic. Competitors trumped her own daughter's first real Pokemon match. Ava's compensation for her mother's negligence, a pokeball for the road.

"Too much unnecessary backlog" to quote her workaholic of a mother.

And to make matters worse, the trip's majority consisted of Madam scolding her for insolence. How wrong and foolish a trainer is to wait for the dawn of battle to bond with a Pokémon. Ava appreciated the generalization of the lecture since Madam Rayel never used her name, but the elements of the sermon still called her out. The talk made no dent in Ava's already made up mind. She loved the thrill of the unknown even over her search for a challenge. That pokeball, the only sign her mother actually cared about her daughter, held both.

"Ava, you should have at least registered Haunter as one of yours, you still have a Pokemon slot left to fill, your mother recommended..."

"Haunter is not a beginner Pokemon." Ava addressed pointedly, hoping to avoid another lecture if possible.

A loud explosion forced the entire train to wobble. A series of shouts and screams gave Ava the idea the trickster of a Pokemon had been waiting to hear his name. Chuckling followed as a purple mass materialized into the room.

Madam Rayel ugly eyeballed the ghost type with disdain, finally huffing. "He acts like one."


	3. The First Round C1 Pov: Drake

BOOOMMM!

"AND WITH THAT CANNON FIRE WE WILL BEGIN THE FIRST MATCH OF THE JOHTO BEGINNER LEVEL TOURNAMENT!"

The Announcer dressed in a black suit with a red tie, and had his hair slicked back out of his face. The lights in the stadium dimmed into to just two spotlights focused on the Announcer. The crowd was going completely nuts, with over a hundred-thousand screaming fans in attendance.

"IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE A TRAINER FROM VIOLET CITY NAMED MATT!" announced as a boy walked out from under the red terminal. Matt wore blue overalls. A green Mohawk hedging down the middle of his bald head. Matt's faced appeared on a giant Jumbo-Tron. Under Matt's face was his name, The name of his city Violet City, and three red circles indicating that he brought three Pokémon to the first round. One if the spotlights followed Matt all the way to the red stand where he positioned himself ready for his opponent.

"AND IN THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE THE ROOKIE TRAINER FROM RIGHT HERE GOLDENROD, DRAKE!" As the announcer spoke a spotlight went over to the blue terminal and out came another boy in his late teens who was wearing blue jeans and a white jacket that had the sleeves torn off at the elbows. Drake's hair was messy as if he had just woke up. As Drake walked up his information appeared on the Jumbo-Tron as well except he only had one blue circle showing he had just entered with a single Pokémon.

As Drake was walking toward his blue stand the crowd had reached a point where it felt like the ground was shaking. Drake could not even hear himself think, but the teenager seemed unfazed. The way Drake had carried himself all the way up to the stand the crowd could tell he was confident he was not going to lose.

"There is no way im losing this one. Falkner trained me himself!" Matt shouted as his opponent reached his stand.

Drake smiled. "Well than after I beat your Pokémon into Oblivion why don't you send Falkner out here and the big boys can play?" The crowd was going crazy after the boys banter.

"TRAINERS BEGIN!" as the announcer said this Drake reached onto his belt and pulled out a small red and white ball that grew as he threw it out. There was a bright white light and a small blue Pokémon came from the ball. The Pokémon had red spikes coming all the way down from its head to its tail with a yellow v-shaped mark under its jaw and across from the shoulders. At the same time Matt sent out a small brown bird Pokémon with an orange beak and a white chest.

"DRAKE SENT OUT A TOTODILE! AND MATT CHOSE A PIDGEY! " Exclaimed the announcer.

"PIDGEY SAND-ATTACK!" Matt commanded as the small bird flapped his wings and threw dirt towards Totodile, but Totodile jumped out of the way just in time.

"TOTO QUICK USE YOUR SCRATCH ATTACK!" Drake ordered his Pokémon. Toto jumped at the Pidgey but it was too high into the air to reach.

" PIDGEY QUICK ATTACK!" Pidgey dove down as Toto missed the scratch attack. Toto took a direct hit slamming him into the ground.

"PIDGEY FOLLOW UP WITH A GUST!" Pidgey started flapping its wings and sent a strong gust of wind towards Toto which hit him directly again throwing him across the arena.

"TOTO YOU HAVE TO GET UP BEFORE…" Before drake could finish his sentence the Pidgey had slammed into Toto once again.

"Do you want to call it quits before you embarrass your Pokémon any further?" Matt teased as Toto was struggling to get back up.

"Tell me did Falkner ever tell you about the move rage?" Drake questioned. As Toto Jumped up into the air, this time grabbing a hold of the Pidgey throwing it from the air, and into the ground. Once it was on the ground Toto started a brutal serious of punch and kicks until the Pidgey was announced unable to continue.

"PIDGEY RETURN!" A red beam shot from the Pokeball Matt was holding bring his Pidgey back to him safely. One of the red circles under Matt's name turned black.

"You did great Pidgey, but let's give Spearow a turn." Matt sent out his second Pokémon, Another small bird this one though had a brown head with red wings, a white body, and a brown tail to match his head. As the Spearow was released from his Pokeball he let out a loud screech.

"SPEAROW USE YOUR PECK ATTACK!" Matt shouted as the bird flew through the air straight at Toto.

"TOTO QUICK DODGE IT AND FIRE A WATER GUN AT IT!" Drake shouted. As Spearow came at Toto he jumped out of the way and shot a blast of water hitting the Spearow in the back and into the stadium wall.

"WHAT A CRITICAL HIT ONE MOVE AND SPEAROW IS UNCONSIOUS!" The Announcer shouted causing the stadium to rumble from the sheer force of the noise.

"Spearow great job" Matt withdrew his Spearow from the battle and another red circle disappeared.

"IT LOOKS LIKE ITS DOWN TO A ONE ON ONE MATCH CAN YOU BELIVE THIS GUYS!" said the Announcer.

"FARFETCH'D YOUR OUR LAST HOPE!" Matt sent out his third Pokémon it was once again a small bird Pokémon this one though had a duck-bill and webbed feet and was carrying a light green stick.

"FARFETCH'D…"Matt begun to give a command but his Pokémon had fallen asleep.

"OHHH BAD LUCK IT APPEARS THAT MATT'S LAST POKEMON IS TAKING A NAP!" The Announcer said as the entire stadium broke out in a laugh. Matt's head dropped as the final circle blacked out.

"THE WINNER IS DRAKE AND HIS TOTODILE!" The announcer said as Matt and Drake met in the middle of the arena. Matt reached out his hand towards Drake, and the boys shook hands ending the first round of the tournament. Drake smiled and thought to himself. This is going to be easy there isn't even a one percent chance I'm going to lose.


	4. Two Rivals so Advertised C1 PoV: Ava

The stadium buzzed with activity did not compare to the bustle downstairs in the waiting room. Nurse joy scurried to and fro in the pokecenter section. Her hat nearly tipping off as she attended to all types, no Pokemon left in less than pristine conduction.

Groups of people spaced themselves in the lounge. Most trainers flexed, showing off their best Pokemon. Others chatted with acquaintances, friends, and rivals. While a few devoted time to making berry treats and giving pep talks of encouragement to their Pokemon team mates.

Ava quietly stood in the center of the room arms folded across her chest with the group watching the overhead screen displaying the first match. She looked to spot Madam Rayel in the stands. No such luck, the hundreds of different faces made sighting her mentor on screen impossible.

Matt from violet city took his spot. There was a roar overhead. She wasn't sure what to think, overalls? Those still existed? And that Mohawk, it was clear Matt was trying to come across as tough, in her mind he stood as more of a poser.

The crowd had been loud but it was nothing compared to now when Matt's opponent stepped into the spotlight. The noise no longer confined to upstairs filled the entire room causing many Pokemon to seek reassurance that the building wasn't collapsing.

Drake from Goldenrod flashed on the screen. Goldenrod huh, everyone loves a hometown hero. She thought, poor Matt, he must have felt the crowd shift too because he felt the need to boast about his teacher.

"Drake's so cool isn't he?" Awed a slightly taller girl to her right. Her hair in pigtails wearing a cowgirl getup. Pink western hat included.

Ava took in his appearance, nothing materially impressive stood out, but the confidence he wore so openly was commendable. "If by cool you mean confident," she remarked

"Are you blind?" The blonde girl quipped "Look at him. Mmmm yummy."

Either the girl was trying to make a friend by connecting or had boys on the brain all the time. The first Ava could sympathize with. The second, caused her to be less sympathetic more irritated.

"He could use a hair brush." Was all Ava choose to comment on the matter. Her mother would have skewered her if she went for the shabby yet stylish look.

That was an understatement her mother would have skewered her if a single strand of her long black hair ostracized itself from the rest. "Impressions are everything" words her mother probably chanted to her as a baby instead of the usual lullaby. Ava now kept her hair in a ponytail. Less hassle.

The blonde girl gave her a look before walking off to find some one else to fan girl with. "For her sake" Ava thought "I hope she doesn't battle him, what an embarrassment that would be on live TV."

With Miss Cowgirl gone she could now focus all her attention back on the match. Totodile vs Pidgey. Three consecutive attacks from Pidgey, and Totodile suffering without much of an order from its trainer. Was Drake incompetent? No surely not, he had to know what he was doing to only enter with one Pokemon. Ah there it is. Rage. But to do such a move and to take so much damage in the beginning match with two more Pokemon to contend with. Very Risky.

Ava watched as he downed the next two Pokemon easily. Biting her lower lip, not appreciating how quickly the match had ended.

"This guy doesn't battle like a beginner, he battles like a pro."I wonder where he learned." She pondered as she turned around heading toward a seat to meditate. "Doesn't matter" she chastised, "if he thinks this tournament will be a cake walk, he's in for a rude awakening."


	5. The Girl who Speaks PokemonC1 PoV:Morgan

A young woman walked into the lounge, a very unique looking Eevee wrapped around her neck, head peeking out of her hair. Her hazel eyes scanned the room for a place to sit and decided on a table in the corner away from the chaos of the trainers all trying to show off or get ready. She commanded her Growlithe and Houndour to follow and they went to sit at the table together; the Growlithe flopping alongside her and the Houndour on guard and growling at anyone who happened to wonder too close to her trainer. They set down at the table, the Houndour between her and the crowded room. Nothing of interest was going on in the room so she pulled a book out of her side bag and began to read.

A few minutes later, a young man wearing a torn up white jacket walked up to her table, setting off the Houndour. "Down, Athena!" She commanded without looking up. Athena laid down across her feet watching the young man.

He cockily introduced himself as Drake and she replied "Morgan" before returning to her book.

"What cha' readin'?" Now he was just being annoying. She couldn't read anything if he wouldn't shut up.

"A book." She replied without looking up.

Drake, apparently did not get the idea, "Are these the Pokémon you're competing with? They don't really seem to meet the starter qualifications, do they? Well that Eevee does but…"

"Did you want something or..?" She cut him off and that finally seemed to stop him for a moment.

"Uh.. no just saw you by yourself and thought you could use the company…"

Now, she was annoyed and just wanted to read, so she finally looked up and asked him about another girl in the room all by herself, Sabrina's daughter Ava.

"Um you mean Ava?" He said looking over at the young psychic.

"Sure, if that's her name." She went back to reading her book hoping the other girl had distracted him. Ava was famous so everyone wanted to be around her for the attention.

"Don't want to media attention." He replied.

"So you're saying nothing could make you go over there?" An idea had popped into her head.

"No, I can't see why…" Before he could finish, Morgan got up and walked over to sit next to Ava with her Pokémon in tow. She went back to reading her book and smiled when he didn't follow.

A few minutes later, she noticed everyone's attention go to the screens showing the current battle. Think that finally there was something interesting going on she looked up to see out on the battle field an Abra was evolving into a Kadabra. The trainer, a girl, started swaying, threw up, and then passed out on the field. She must not have had any psychic skills to deal with her Abra. With the Kadabra losing control, the guards began to send out their Pokémon to subdue it. Suddenly, the Pokémon started evolving yet again into an Alakazam. Morgan stood up suddenly shocking her Pokémon around her feet. This was not looking good. The boy she'd been talking to before, Drake, ran past her shouting something about the Pokémon being scared. After a second of hesitation she followed after him.


	6. A Boy and his Totodile C1 Pov: Drake

Drake felt as if he was walking on a cloud as him and his Totodile exited the arena. The crowd was still cheering when he reached the tunnel.

"You were phenomenal, Toto!" Drake said, patting his Pokémon on the head. Toto didn't respond but he matched his trainer's walk both of them as confident as could be. The tunnel Drake and Toto walked down had lights every couple of feet and it seemed to go on forever, but when they reached the end a young lady wearing a white dress she also had a white hat on her head with a red cross.

"May I take your Totodile to get him all healed up? Nurse Joy asked in a very soft polite voice.

Toto hid behind Drake's leg making himself as close to Drake as possible. Drake bent down on one knee and looked at his Pokémon.

"It'll be ok buddy Nurse Joy is just going to heal your wounds and get you ready for our next match ok." Drake comforted Toto who still looked nervous but still followed Nurse Joy into a room on the left. Drake felt a little nervous as he was now by himself.

Drake walked into the lounge were the rest of the participants were, he looked around the room. Yea I figured it be a bunch of noobs sitting around trying to make preparations before their match. Drake thought as he saw a few guys show casing their Pokémon, and a few more making a berry drink. If they aren't already prepared than what's the point in even showing up today? Drake wondered feeling very confident in himself as he looked up at a T.V. screen that was displaying highlights from his match. He looked around to see if there was anyone worth talking to. Drake saw her, a beautiful girl with long dark hair that flowed way past her shoulders and down her back. She sat in a corner with her Pokémon but besides that completely by herself. In her lap laid the most unique and probably rarest Pokémon in the entire stadium it had a silver coat and a white collar with a white tip on its bushy tail. It was a very unique looking Eevee. Sitting on her right side laid a very vicious looking dog Pokémon this one was black with silver on its head, back and around each of its paws the dog also had a brown belly and face no mistaking it was a houndour. Finally on the opposite side of her was possibly Drake's all-time favorite Pokémon, it was another dog Pokémon except this one was orange and had blonde hair on its head. To match its head was a blonde collar and bushy tail it was the fire Pokémon named growlithe .

Drake walked over to the girl who had her nose buried deeply into a book oblivious to anything going on around her, when he came near the Houndour jumped from its laxed position and positioned its self between Drake and the lady growling viciously.

"Down Athena!" The girl commanded. With the command the dog laid back down but this time it was lying across its masters feet. Drake took a seat on a long couch next to the girl.

"Hey as you probably know already im Drake." Drake said reaching his hand out towards the girl who had not looked up from her book since he had first seen her.

"Morgan." The girl responded turning the page in her book.

"What cha readin?" Drake asked as the girl turned another page.

"A book" she replied as mono tone as her first answer. Drake rolled his eyes.

"Are these the Pokémon your competing with?" Drake asked. "They don't really seem to meet the starter qualifications do they, Well that Eevee does but…"

"Did you want something or..?" Morgan Interrupted before drake could continue his sentence. It caught drake off guard a little.

"uh.. no just saw you by yourself and thought you could use the company" Drake shrugged.

"Well what about her she's by herself to." Morgan said looking over to a girl about forty or fifty feet away. Drake instantly knew who she was talking about. The media had been losing their minds the last few weeks over this one, Sabrina's very own daughter and the favorite to dominate this tournament Ava. Ava sat by herself in a meditating stance with a Pokeball floating in midair in front of her.

"Umm.. you mean Ava?" Drake asked now his attention was focused on the young psychic.

"Sure if that's her name" Morgan replied going back to her book.

"Don't want the media attention…" Drake said as he looked around and saw at least three cameras focused on Sabrina's Daughter.

"So your saying nothing could make you go over there?" Morgan questioned. Drake didn't see the point in this question

"No I cant see why.." Once again Drake was interrupted but this time it was by Morgan closing her book picked her Eevee up in her arms and both her Dog Pokémon followed, she silently sat next to Ava and continued reading while her Eevee and Dog's went back to sleep.

"Psshh.. girls.." Drake said to himself as he turned his focus to the match that was being displayed on the screen. The two participants were from Azalea Town and Blackthorn City. The boy from Azalea Town was small but looked fierce he had only one Pokémon left and it was a powerful looking Scyther, the girl opposite from him had just got her Horsea knocked out and was fixing to send in her third and final Pokémon. The girl threw out a Pokeball and out popped a brown pokemon with a long tail and two big feel with two toes in the front and a third one in the back it had brown shoulder pads its eyes were currently closed, Abra.

Drake's stomach had an uneasy feeling. Is this girl a Psychic? Does she know the dangers of using a Psychic Pokémon if the trainer themselves doesn't have Psychic training? Apparently not because minutes into the battle the girl started turning pale and her nose started bleeding.

"What's wrong with her?" Drake hadn't noticed until now but there was a girl sitting next to him she had blonde pig tails and was wearing a pink cowboy hat and was in a very country get up.

"She must not have much… if any Psychic training." Drake replied. "See when using a Psychic Pokémon you have to train your mind to be able to withstand the connection with the Pokémon to even be able to order a Psychic attack from a Pokémon you have to be able to handle it mentally." The girl was staring at Drake an awe.

"What happens if your mind can't handle it?" The blonde girl questioned.

"Nothing good." Drake said he looked over towards Ava whose eyes were open and staring at the Screen, Drake couldn't tell what she was thinking but it was clear this match had peaked her interest. Suddenly everyone in the room got very excited.. Drake looked back at the screen to see what was going on. Abra was evolving, it evolved into a Kadabra. Just seconds later the Blackthorn city girl was swaying back and forth before throwing up over the side of the stand she was standing on. Next thing everyone knew the girl passed out.

The stadium was in an uproar over what just happened with the general consensus being that Kadabra attacked its master. The guards on the screen approached the Kadabra sending each of their Pokémon out. There was a Machamp, several Rhydons, and a few Nidoking's. At this point something very rare and very strange happened. Kadabra had evolved for the second time with in minutes into an Alakazam

"Wha.." The girl next to Drake began.

"Its scared! It evolved from fear!" Drake shouted jumping from his seat and bolting straight towards the door. They don't understand that Alakazam didn't mean to hurt its trainer, They don't understand that Alakazam is scared Drake was thinking as he busted through the lounge door and down the hall that led back to the stadium, They were going to hurt that Alakazam and it didn't even do anything wrong. Drake wasn't about to let that happened though he didn't know what he could do to help but he had to try.


	7. Don't Play with Psychic C1 PoV:Ava

Ava sat indian style on the seat cushion. Placing a pokeball in her lap. hands resting on her knees before closing her eyes. Thoughts focused to drown out the world on the observable plane. The pokeball lifted steadily in the air as she sank deeper into a meditated state.

5, 10, 12 minutes passed, a new presence entered her proximity. The intrusion provoking her to barely crack an eye. One Growlithe. One Houndour. One shiny Eevee. Hmm, mostly fire, one water pokemon might send this trainer packing home early. She reasoned as her gaze finally made its way to the owner of the three. The dark haired girl's eyes transfixed on the text before her, face nearly completely hidden by the book cover. Weird, most people flocked around in order to grab some of Ava's media attention. This girl was indifferent. The only thing she currently seemed to seek was the solitude of written words. Spoken words were clearly against her agenda. Ava's wasn't going to deprive her of her peace, though she was dying to know where this trainer had obtained the silver Eevee.

Still it was curious why the girl had decided to sit next to her...movement further down shifted her vision. Drake? His usual air of confidence gone. Ava couldn't quite understand what could have ruffled golden boy...till she followed his gaze. Straight to the girl beside her. Oh my gosh, mystery girl had rattled him. If the camera's weren't homed on her, she would have stuck out her tongue to jostled him even more. She found the whole situation absolutely delightful. Hometown hero gets unseated by feminine beauty.

But of course acting childish would damage her mother's reputation, so reigning her behavior in, she turned her attention to something else. The pokeball floating back to its spot on her belt as she watched the broadcast of the next battle. Abra. The trainer has an Abra, a psychic pokemon, both eyes now fully open and alert. Watching as no uttered verbal command. It was one thing to order a psychic pokemon normally. Another to operate on their level. The battle hit chaos as the girl ineptly established a link, passing out from the experience.

Ava swiftly exited the lounge with Drake a few strides ahead of her. Pokémon from guards, one befuddled Alakazam, one damsel in distress, Drake could be forgiven for his split second hesitation at the entrance to the arena.

It was enough to allow Ava to whisk past onto the battlefield. Doing her best to avoid the bombardment between her and the poor girl. Nearly nicked by a Nidoran as she climbed onto the stand. Abra is strong. She lowered herself, placing her two hands on either side of the unconscious's head. Alakazam is powerful. Ava closed her eyes sensing out the still intact link between the two. There. She severed it, setting herself to take the girl's place. Another minute and the girl could have easily been a vegetable for life. But without the bond, without Alakazam's trust the process was difficult. With him in his panicked state the pain excruciating.

Ava just had to keep the pokemon rooted. Keep him from hurting anyone. However that left him vulnerable to the unaccounted guards. And each attack they threw, unknowingly increased the pressure in her head.


	8. Messing with Minds C1 PoV: Drake

Drake hit the entrance to the stadium and paused a minute to take in the chaos. There was a frightened Alakazam fighting off an Army of Nidoking, and Ryhorns.

"MOVE IT!" Drake didn't have time to react before Ava slammed into his shoulder spinning him around.

"HEY WA.." Drake didn't get a chance to finish his thought before a Morgan had knocked him over flying past him, she unlike Ava didn't even acknowledge Drake.

Drake was picking himself up when Toto came sprinting out of the tunnels and into the stadium, Toto jumped way into the air and used a water gun attack to deflect an incoming rock blast.

"Thanks buddy!" Drake said as he jumped up. Drake quickly took in the surrounding battle, Ava seemed to be in deep mediation with Alakazam . Morgan and her Growlithe were just a few feet from Ava, Growlithe fired a couple of flamethrower attacks to divide the Stadium in to four Sections.

One section Contained Ava, Alakazam, Morgan and her Growlithe, as well as the unconscious girl. Section two contained Morgan's shiny Eevee, a few clones from a double team attack, and four Ryhorns. Section two contained Her Houndour and a huge mix of Nidoking and Ryhorns. The fourth section was just Drake and Toto. Damn this chick is a genius Drake thought to himself as he watched the battle. She used her growlithe to help her divide the battle into separate battles, Than she chose to have her eevee to make copies of itself to add to her numbers and is using its speed to keep them distracted. In the other section she has her houndour using its small size to trip up the attacking pokemon.

"STINKY, NYX CANNON GET IN THERE!" Morgan shouted and tossed three pokeballs. Stinky a Squirtle, Nyx a Jolteon, and Cannon a… another shiny pokemon but this time an Espeon.

Cannon get in there Sami, don't let them touch you!, Nyx I need you to guard Annie while she works on the barriers, Stinky play defense for Athena!"

Drake was in awe this girl, this trainer was flawlessly executing commands to not one, but six pokemon. It was like watching an artist it was perfection. "TOTO!" Drake looked down at his Totodile. He didn't see how either of them could help Morgan and Ava had things more than under control

It was under control until a Ryhdon broke through the fire barricade and was now charging at Drake and Toto. Everything went black

Drake groaned. He felt like his entire body had been broken. Drake didn't open his eyes but he could feel an IV in each arm, he could also tell what ever room he was in there was someone sitting in the chair next to him and someone else on the opposite side.

"He is awake." He heard coming from his left. It was a girl's voice.

"How can you tell?" Drake recognized this voice, it was the girl in the pink cowboy hat, the one he was talking to before the Alakazam incident.

"You're a ditz, I've told you I can read minds." The girl voice on the left replied.

"And I told you I don't believe in cheap carnival tricks." The Cowboy hat girl replied.

"Drake isn't going to ask you on a date." The girl on the left replied in a bored monotone voice.

"I.. um.. im going to go get a drink.." the girl in the cowboy had said before running out the door. There was a slam.

"You can get up now I know you are awake." Drake heard the girl on the left and opened his eyes. The girl had short pink hair that covered her eyes, she had a very small figure and was wearing a black shirt sitting cross legged in black leggings and a purple skirt, she also had three piercings in each ear, two in her lip, and two tattoos running down her arms. Despite all this she seemed really friendly.

"Wh.." Drake began.

"Where are you? Well if you haven't figured it out the hospital. Who am I will be your next question and that's simple to I am Zoe former student of Sabrina, protégé of The psychic elite four member Will." She paused a blushed a little bit. "And yes I have a boyfriend his name is Morty.

Wow did she read my mind? Drake thought quietly.

"Yes.. yes I did, I told you I am a student of Will and former student of Sabrina." Zoe said as if already bored with the subject. "Lance and Will would like to talk to you." Zoe added. Zoe reached into her backpack sitting next to her and pulled out a pen, notebook, and a very large old looking book. Drake closed his eyes and sighed, his entire body hurt, the last thing he remembered was a Ryhdon charging him, must have made contact.

"Wow you don't remember do you?" Zoe closed her book and looked at Drake. Before drake could reply there was a knock on the Door. "Come in he's awake!" Zoe shouted. In walked two men, Drake recognized them immediately, Elite four psychic Will, and Jhotto's Champion the Dragon Master Lance. Drake was speechless, what could two of the highest profiled trainers possibly want to talk to him about?.

Zoe met Will, and Lance at the door. She gave both of them a hug.

"Far to long Zoe!" Will replied. "I saw on the gym battling network you defeated Bugsy." Will laughed.

"Yes sir!" Zoe said as she pulled out a small book revealing a few more badges. "Hey mister Will and master Lance I really got to go I haven't seen them in eight years now.!" Zoe said as she Opened the door.

"Them?" Will asked slightly confused.

"Yes them." Zoe paused as a huge smile swept across her face. "She brought Haunter, I can feel his energy."

As Zoe ran out the door Drake saw a huge mob of girls standing outside the door trying to get a peek at Drake. Lance and Will looked at each other worried for a second..

"Surely the security guards here can keep those three in line." Lance said before focusing on Drake.

"Hello Drake, I am Lance, and this here is Will. Lance said as he approached Drake's bed.

Drakes head was swimming, adrenaline was pumping, he was completely speechless. There was so much he wanted to say, his idol was standing right in front of him and he couldn't even form a sentence

"Let's get to the point, Drake what exactly do you remember from earlier today?" Will spoke as he to approached the hospital bed.

Drake was still in a fanboy state of mind.

"Uh.. um.. just that I got knocked out by a Rhydon…" Drake said trying to remember but any time he tried to think about it he got a massive headache. Why would the champion and an Elite four member even care? Drake thought.

"Interesting." Was all Will said as he seemed to be studying Drake more intently than before.

"Drake, that's not quite how it happened." Lance replied, he to studying Drake.

Confused, Drake asked. "OK… so what did happen?"

Will held up a pokeball.

"This Pokeball contains the Alakazam from earlier, it is quite powerful and is capable of very strong psychic attacks." Will said as he put the pokeball back on his belt clip.

"Ok.. so Alakazm knocked me out?" Drake replied.

"No, no I don't believe so." Will paused considering if he should go on.

"Drake do you have any psychic training?" Will questioned.

"No." was all drake said he didn't see how any of this was relevant to why The champion and Jhotto's greatest psychic came and visited him in the hospital, and now he was confused who knocked him out was it Rhydon or Alakazm? And thinking about out it where was Toto? And if Will has Alakazam is Ava ok? What happened to the trainer Morgan is she ok?

"Drake I know you have a lot of questions and I'll try to answer them, Toto is currently with Nurse Joy, but don't worry hes perfectly fine." Will smiled than began again. "Young Ava is just fine, its just after the events me and Ava agreed I was more suited to take the Alakazam, and the Trainer Morgan is actually in her first round battle at the moment." Will seemed like he was onto another thought already.

"That Morgan is just brilliant." Lance laughed.

"Yes she is a very skilled trainer at just a young age as well." Will agreed. "But back on track, Drake so you say you have had no psychic training at all? Will asked.

"None." Drake responded.

"Well Drake I don't know how else to say this so ill just say it, when you blacked out you exhibited an extraordinary amount of psychic powers, so much so that you put every pokemon in the field to sleep at once." Will said and then paused a moment to give Drake time to take all this in. What does he mean I put pokemon to sleep? I don't have any psychic powers. This must be some kind of joke, they are kidding right? Drake looked at both the men and not a single sign of a joke was present in their facial expressions.

"I… wha.. are you freaking nuts?" Drake finally got a sentence out.

Will laughed. "Maybe a little, but all the best people are." Will paused. "Drake may I try something?"

"Uh.. sure I guess…" Drake said.

Will walked over and put a hand on Drakes head and closed his eyes.

"That's very interesting." Will removed his hand from Drakes head.

"What's interesting? You two aren't really giving a lot of information." Drake replied he was starting to get annoyed.

Drake directed his question towards Will but it was lance who answered.

"Drake, there's a myth that years ago a team of scientist came together to try to replicate the legendary pokemon mew." Lance sat down in the chair Zoe was in earlier. "There has never been proof that they succeeded, but if you believe the scientist did in fact succeed than that means you believe there is a very, horrifyingly strong psychic pokemon out there named Mewtwo, we believe this pokemon used your body as a vessel earlier today."


	9. Patience isn't my Virtue C1 PoV: Madam R

Rayel scouted for a seat amongst the mob of pokebattle enthusiast, despite the cracked stands, missing steps up the walkways, onlookers left no space unutilized. Fans either sat on the cobble created by the misblasts from the escalation earlier, or shared an intact chair.

The age woman attributed the crowding more to people's reluctance to lose their money's worth on their tickets than their love of a spectacle. The entertainers are beginners after all. The little space available left her murmuring different curses. Cane, feet, up and up, repeat, finally collapsing in the only available opening near the top. The old lungs in took deep steady breaths. Madam Rayel would not be reduced to panting like a Houndoom no matter the strenuous toll the ancient limbs endured.

"Mommy, Mommy," high pitched whine projected from behind. Rayel groaned, oh how she hated kids. The whining, the energy that fails, runny noses. "I wanna a balloon."

"Now Charlie," the mother answered "all you do is pop them."

Rayel noticed the snack/merchandise selling employee making his way to them. Balloons of several different colors tied to his back. He stopped here and there to exchange treats for currency.

"But," the kid protested "I won't pop it this time,"

Madam Rayel fumbled with her hearing aid directing her attention to a couple, rows in front. At this point she rather lovey doveyness to the whines of a toddler.

The woman leaned over whispering into her partner's ear. "Are you sure.."

"Balloon! Balloon! Balloon!" the bratty voice kept chanting cutting the conversation.

Every last drop?"

The male turned his head to respond. "All.."

"NO TOMMY!" The mother on her last nerve.

...Injected."

"I want the Orange one!"

Concern clouded the female's face. "What went wrong?"

"Orange like charizard!"

The male shook his head. "Call the grunt"

"ROAR!" the boy yelled loudly, causing a few onlookers to turn their eyes towards the distraction.

Rayel couldn't take another second of this. The seller had reached their section, going up to the waving frantic mother, who clearly just wanted to shush her child.

"Oh my!" Madam Rayel exclaimed. "Look at that purple one with the jagged edges, only a big brave boy would dare pick that balloon."

The boy's out reached hand changed direction from the orange to the purple. "Mommy I want the purple one."

The mother dug into her purse as the employee gave a perplexed look at the only purple balloon in the bunch, "We'll take the purple one." She said as she found the cash. Shrugging the man handed over the string to the grabby hands.

"AND in this corner," rumbled the voice of the announcer.

Rayel twisted back to the battle scene, as the trainers took their places.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" a little figured darting down the stairs, arms waving wildly, with a mother right behind. Rayel sighed with relief, a little quiet at last.

"Haun, Haun, Haun" Haunter chuckled, swelling with pride at the latest gag. A smile cracked through the usual solemn face. She might not approve of the pokemon's antics, but sometimes they were justified.


	10. Think of the Pokemon! C1 PoV:Morgan

"SAMI FINISH IT SHADOW BALL!" Morgan commanded, the shiny Eevee fired a black ball of energy from its mouth blasting a Geodude in the back and knocking it unconscious. Morgan and her Pokemon celebrated as the second of three lights went out on the monitor.

On the podium was Morgan, A squirtle named Stinky, A shiny Espeon named Cannon, Athena and Annie the houdour and growlithe, and a Jolteon named Nyx, lastly was a shiny Eevee named Sami. Drake continued to watch the trainer and her pokemon celebrate, she easily defeated her Opponents first two pokemon, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Drake was focused on the fact her Eevee was on another world on speed, he watched as Eevee quickly zoomed around the arena, crossing from one side to the next in just a matter of seconds, it was borderline unfair. To match her Eevee's speed was a perfect strategy, Morgan started off by having her Eevee create distance between herself and its opponent, followed by spamming the move double team and sand attack making it impossible to hit Eevee, than she tired her opponent out and finished them with a shadow ball. Just brilliant Drake thought.

Her Opponent wore a long purple trench coat and had greasy hair that fell down to his shoulders. He laughed as he watched his Pokemon faint, obviously this guy wasn't all there.

"Togepi go." The man sent out a small and very adorable Togepi, the entire stadium went awe.

Drake heard a knock at his door. "Come in" Drake was expecting to see the doctor come in but it was that girl with the pink cowboy hat, that he couldn't remember the name of.

"How are you feeling?" the Girl asked.

"Oh.. uh fine." Drake said as he focused hit attention back to the screen.

"Shes talented huh?" Cowboy hat girl asked.

"Yes. she's very tactical, and her pokemon are in amazing shape." Drake noted

"Did you find it yet?" She questioned again.

" I'm sorry but..?" Drake asked confused

The pink hat girl laughed. "Her weakness that's what you been waiting for correct?"

"Oh.. well yes and no" Drake replied. Before he could answer though something caught the attention of him and his acquaintance.

The guy on the TV said something that shocked everybody. "Togepi self-destruct"

"He wouldn't... right Drake.." The cowboy hat girl sounded very worried and unsure.

Drake watched, The look on the little Togepi's face was of shock and utter fear, as it turned back to look at its trainer hoping he'd say he was only joking.

"Well im waiting self destruct Togepi! that's an order!" The trainer continued.

The camera panned over to Morgan who was absolutely speechless.

"To.. to.. togepiii..." the Togepi said with tears filling its tiny eyes.

"I SAID SELF DESTRUCT! SELF DESTRUCT NOW! NOW! NOW!" The man said Jumping up and down in an almost temper tantrum rage.

"TOGEPII TOGEPIII" Togepi was pleading with its trainer, but to no avail.

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT TOGEPI! SELF DESTRUCT!" The trainer continued.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Morgan shouted. The camera zoomed in on her.

"YOUR TOEGPI WILL BE SERIOUSLY INJURED OR COULD DIE!"

"Eh win some lose some." The trainer replied as if it would be no big deal for Togepi to die.

"Your sick.." Morgan glared from across the Arena.

" Well if Togepi has any other move to fight with by all means go for it, but i seriously doubt it." The trainer laughed. Togepi heard this though and immediately ran towards one of the rocks Geodude threw earlier, Togepi attempted to throw it, but it was to little and couldn't pick it up, Drake thought to himself it would be very cute if Togepi's life wasn't in danger. Togepi continued to struggle with the rock but it just couldn't do it.

"Come on Togepi I haven't got all day now." The trainer mocked his own Pokemon. The Togepi tried another move it tucked its little arms and legs in and attempted to roll out on The Eevee but simply just bumped into The Eevee who looked slightly confused on what to do, it looked back at Morgan.

"LOOK YOU PATHETIC EGG! BLOW UP! BLOW UP NOW!" The trainer shouted, this seem to of frightened the Togepi even more, who with tears flowing down its face finally accepted its fate. Togepi latched on to The Eevee's legs and begun to glow as it was initiating self destruct.

"STOP PLEASE!" Morgan was now pleading with the man to spare Togepi.

"Bout time." Was all the trainer replied with.

"Five."

"YOU'LL KILL HER!" Morgan shouted back.

"Four."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS." Morgan started to cry.

"Three"

Morgan remained silent.

"Two." Togepi was a solid glowing color now.

"I..." Morgan took a deep breath. "I FORFIET" Morgan said as she was declared the loser and her pokemon protested.

"Ok Togepi you may stop now." The trainer laughed as he turned around and walked away leaving his Togepi on the battle field.

The stadium was deathly quiet.

"Intense." was the only word the cowboy hat girl got out.

After an hour of waiting Drake got the ok from the Doctor to leave and him and the Cowboy hat girl walked together back to the waiting room to watch the final Battle together, The one everyone was waiting for, Ava the daughter of Sabrina and her Pokemon league debut.


	11. Like Mother like Daughter? C1 PoV: Ava

No uproar but silence, as Ava waited for her turn in the dark depths of the tunnel. The audience too unsure how to react after the battle which had transpired.

"Well there we have it folks, our winner, let's please give a round of applause to these two young trainers."

The restrained and scattered clapping that were following the announcer's suggestion was quickly drowned out by loud footsteps reverberated off the concrete walls. If Ava was a weaker soul, she could easily imagine pressing herself against the cold encircle. Instead she kept her eyes trained ahead, as a disgruntled Morgan marched past on a mission.

"Now," the event commentator continued. "For our final event of the day, the one we've all been excited to see! Let's give a warm welcome to the trainer who traveled all the way from Kanto region to participate. Ava Natsume from Saffron City!"

Ava made to step toward the light and booming crowd, till a hand shot out from behind, fingers digging into her shoulder threatened to throw her off balance as they pulled back on her forward momentum. In swift retaliation, Ava spun around, hand directed to the throat of aggressor. She stopped three inches, her eyes having time enough to scan the outline of her's assailant's face.

"Zoey?" she whispered.

"It's just Zoe now." Zoe putting a finger to her ex-friend's skin slowly lowering Ava's extended arm.

The crowd outside's enthusiasm dwindling as their attraction didn't appear. "Uhhh," the cough, the announcer havingnot expected to be stood up, he managed to recover quickly enough, "and on the other side Reddrick Starr, our underdog from Violet City."

* * *

"Hmm," Madam Rayel not pleased with Ava's lack of appearance. The old psychic, was not in the mood to tolerate Sabrina's wrath. And you can be sure the split second Sabriana heard her only child missed an entrance some poor sap would be held to the fire. Rayel not chancing the odds the Mistress of Psychic pokemon would pass her attention onto someone other than the mentor.

A row down Haunter delicately worked on tying a long white string to a little girl's ponytail. "Haunter!" Rayel's voice not a yell, but just loud enough to tell the trickster not to ignore her at this moment. Haunter's head turned, his hands not faltering from their task. "Go find Ava, She's late."

Haunter took another second to finish securing his knot before floating down the stairs toward Ava's side of the field. The little girl felt a tug on her hair, whipping around to tell the jerk off. Instead of facing the person who was teasing her, she got a face full Spinark. The girl's shrieks giving the purple pokemon a lively fanfare send off.

Haun Haun Haun," chuckling at how beautifully the trick was executed, the ghost pokemon sank through the bleachers.

* * *

Zoe started fidgeting under Ava's silent stare of disbelief. "I don't mind if you call me Zoey though."

"You left me!" Ava hissed, "Not a goodbye, not even a warning, and now you have the audacity to talk to me?!"

"Ava" Zoe spoke in an attempt to calm down the disgruntled girl. Ava however caught the hint fo pity left in the whisper with that a level

volcano raged triggered into nuclear.

"Don't AVA me! As soon as you left my mother turned heartless! The only interactions I got with people were mock battles."

"You had Madam Rayel."

Ava snorted and turned around too aggravated to keep facing the ignorant. "Oh yes, and what a pillar of comfort and warmth she is."

"Well what about Haunter?" stiffled laughter coming from behind.

"I'm talking human interaction." Ava retorted.

"It's ok Huanter, Ava didn't mean to leave you out. No she didn't. Haunter Waunter is the bestest. Yes he is"

Ava turned confused at where the baby talk had come from only to met with the sight of Haunter in the arms of Zoe. His eyes were closed as he inhaled the lavish attention. "traitor" Ava said under her breath.

Zoe squeezed Haunter tighter "Missed you," She placed a soft kiss on his head. "oh Haunter wants to know, why you're not battling"

Ava's eyes snapped to the arena. She took off...in the opposite way.

"Hey! Ava! Where ya going? Wait up!" Zoe finally releasing Haunter to chase after Ava. Silently wishing that Ava had never learned how to combat mind reading. Although when you have a mother like Sabrina who could blame her.

* * *

The crowd grew restless, Boos and bottles being thrown onto the arena.

Reddrick held out his arms wide as he walked around his podium, enticing the crowd. "Is this what ya'll paid for? Sum cheap celebrity brat who won't even give ya'll a show?"

The announcer held up the microphone,"Ava has failed to participate, I am afraid she is dis..."

Smoke rolled forth from out of the tunnel sweeping over the entire battlefield. The fog scaled and wrapped around the podiums. Reddrick defensively covered his eyes with an arm.

* * *

"Hurry Haunter Hurry!" Zoe raced back and forth from pile to bucket, with Haunter floating close behind. Both had their arms stacked with blocks. The huge cubes hissed in the water after each dump. The dry ice giving off a thin mist. One had to wonder what Ava had said to invoke them to hussle with such urgency. After every brick evaporated, Zoe collapsed on the floor in Exhaustion. Haunter floated to her left side, nudging her, to her right side, probing her to get up.

"Ava and I are so even after that." Zoe laughed as she lifted a hand to rub the floating pokemon's head, reassuring him that she was fine.

* * *

The haze disaparatting, Ava stood poised on the stand, looking at the pokeball that floated directly above her hand. She spoke to the bobbing ball to discredit the opposing trainer's presence. "I'll agree with you on celebrity brat." Her eyes then locking on Reddrick. Her face was calm, but her eyes held unclothed anger. Reddrick had to take a step back under their force. "but cheap? please my shoes cost more than the house you live in."

Enraged at the insult, Reddrick reached to his belt unclipping a pokeball. "Let's see if you can back up your cheap talk! Spheal! let's teach her some manners!" he yelled as he flipped the pokeball in the air. The red lightning zipping out to release the ice pokemon.

The crowd roared, some stamping their feet. They would finally get the battle they had waited for.

It's time little one. "she whispered to the pokeball, everyone held their breath to see what she brought. The trainers were even. 3v3. The red glow bolted out of the ball slowly taking shape. Fenniken lay on the ground curled with its tail covering its eyes.

"Spheeeal!" the small pokemon cried puffing up, pumped fore the battle before it.

Fenniken's tail twitched then slightly lifted to reveal one lazy eye. Not impressed, Fenniken slowly rose to her feet before performing a downward dog.

"SPHEAL!" the opponent pokemon irritated at the Fenniken for her blatant disrespect, hopping up and down impatient for his trainer's command.

Trainers? Are you ready? The announcer asked over the speakers.

Both humans nodded.

Are your pokemon ready?

Spheal!" hopping once more.

"Fen" gave a curt head motion for emphases.

The referee signaled everyone was ready below.

"Then let's get ready for a tusssllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllle"

The moment the commentator ran out of breath, "water gun," Reddrick yelled wasting no time to kick off the match. The little blue body puffed up as the pokemon inhaled deeply.

"Fire charge," Ava interjected sooner than Spheal's release. Flames wrapped around the yellow pokemon as she raced froward. Letting go Spheal sprayed a powerful jet. The water hissed and evaporated upon contact. Spheal's eyes grew big, neither the poor sap, or his pokemon reacted quick enough. The Fenniken ramming into the small target. Spheal cried out being launched into the air only to collide into Reddick's stand, slowly peeling off, smacking onto the ground. The spirals replaced the eyes. The indicator showing no more continuation of this battle.

"I just captured that spheal anyway." Reddrick stated offhandedly, unclipping another pokeball after returning the done Spheal.

"Of course you did." Ava thought holding back her tongue, not interested in another insult exchange.

Reddrick stopped mid-throw, eyes trained on the arena. Fenniken circled the spot of ground. "Whats your pokemo.." curling up, and replacing her tail over her nose. "Is she sleeping?!" clearly out

raged.

"Kadett doesn't believe your worth her time." Ava stated simple as the floating pokeball recaptured Fenniken. The sphere shrinking and going back to its place of origin.

Reddrick got red in the face. He turned to the referee. "That means Fennekin forfeits!" punctuating with a tantrum stomp.

The guy sheepishly glanced at Ava. Ava stared back offering no assistance, leaving the decision to him. The ref apologetically signaled to headquarter causing a red light blinked out under Ava's name.

Ava was not going to argue the point. Sure she could make Kadett wake up and fight, but why look unprofessional or lacking confidence in the eyes of the crowd. She had fair her other pokemon would manage fine.

Reddrick finished his toss. Ava's was working on morphing on the arena floor or rather a foot above the arena floor. "Slakoth!" an eager cry, indicating another pokemon geared to fight. The sloth pokemon ready standing instead of its usual lax posture. Ava's pokemon still working on coming out, clearly not thrilled to be in such a loud place.

"It's hammer time, hammer arm."

Ava was now perturbed, attacking before ready. The redness disappeared replacing a blue cylinder. Ava's finger tapped the metal guard rail on the podium. A sheen of light swept over Beldum's body. Slakoth's arm struck down. There was a pause, a perfect still life art before Reddrick's pokemon screeched grabbing at its arm. Two taps against the metal. Beldum pummeled into the opponent's gut. The shabby sack of fur sliding across the ground unconscious.

"Slakoth return." Reddrick called angrily holding his pokeball out in front of him, his pokemon disappearing in the red light.

Ava examined Beldum, debating if recalling her metal friend was worth the risk. She wanted to see what her mother had given her. Despite her curiosity, she was not willing to be made a fool of, if the gift didn't take a liking to her. She would press on with Beldum.

"Stop smiling!" again with the tantrum stomp, Ava noted.

"I'm not." Ava blinked confused.

"Yeah, well your thanking about it!"

Ava scoffed, "If you could read minds this battle would be far more entertaining."

Insulted he yanked off his last pokeball with such a force Ava wondered how his belt didn't fly off with the white and red sphere. "Tyrogue, let's teach her some manners!" Tyrogue formed in the air, somersaulting down, landing on his feet, striking a martial arts pose.

"Enough of this nonsense" Ava thought. She struck two taps. Beldum sped forward.

"High jump kick!" Reddrick screamed the order. Bracing his legs, Tyrogue gave a small hop up, then another one off the head of Beldum launching skyward.

One tap.

Another coat of protection in time for Tyrogue's foot smashing down. Beldum crashed into the earth. Ava moved her finger up on the bar, Beldum rose out of the miniature crater.

Two taps, another take down, another high jump, another hole into the ground.

And again.

And again the pattern appeared once more.

"Some pokemon master you turned out to be, allowing your pokemon to take so much damage!" Reddrick mocked.

Ava could hear the murmurs of the crowd.

"She doesn't have a plan" she could almost make out

"You think Sabrina's daughter would know better than to bring a pokemon that only know's two moves. " another voice complained.

Irritated, Ava tapped twice again. Beldum obeyed charging forward once more. However this time Ava moved her finger up causing Beldum to follow Tyrogue's jump, smashing into the fighter pokemon's gut. Finger moved down.

Beldum barreled Tyrogue into the ground. Dust and rock scattered.

The crowd's gasp, a quiet echo to the loud snap.

"What...what have you done?" Reddrick jumped off the podium rushing to where hovered a bobbing Beldum. "Out of the way!" he said shoving the winner aside. Reddrick bent down over the hole, reaching in to retrieve his pokemon. "You monster!" He yelled up to Ava's podium. Cradling his injured pokemon. Tyrogue's arm and leg jutted out awkwardly.

"I gave you three chances" Ava answered calmly. "You didn't change your tactic, it's your fault your pokemon suffered from your own incompetence."

Reddrick turned to the ref. "She can't do that can she?" Tears in his eyes begging the ref to call out a foul. The ref didn't respond in shock, none of the previous outcomes of battles had ever been so extreme. Reddrick searched his brain for anything "She used Psychic powers! That can't be allowed!"

"First off, psychic powers were never off limits in the rules of this tournament." Ava responded as she stepped down off the podium, recalling Beldum. "Secondly i didn't use Psychic powers. Beldum has a hive mind, I used magnetism" holding up her hand to show off her ring band. "to communicate with him. It's faster speaking in a language he easily understands."

The ref couldn't see anything wrong, ushering the boy to take his pokemon to Nurse Joy. "You monster, you freaking monster." The teenager kept calling over the Ref's shoulder as Ava walked out of the spotlight.

* * *

Ava stepped into the dark tunnel. Her body relaxing, relieved to be out of the eyesight. She was so ready for a hot bath, and some alone time at the hotel. She was grateful the stadium provided such premium luxury to the winners of the first match.

"You didn't have to hurt Tyrogue so badly. He looked barely alive." Zoe appearing beside her as she walked to the lobby. She must have watched the match from the tunnel.

"He shouldn't have been so full of himself."

"I'm talking about Tyrogue not the trainer." Zoe scolded. "Separate the two. The last match wasn't you battling out there. It was your mother."

Ava glanced sideways. "You wouldn't know how I battle. You left before my mother allowed me to throw my first pokeball." Ava stormed ahead losing Zoe in the buzz and hustle of the lobby.


	12. Pokemon Deserve Some TLC C1 PoV:Morgan

Morgan watched as her opponent walked off, tears drying on her cheeks. Togepi stood there for a moment looking between the two trainers then ran after her trainer. Eevee watched Togepi leave the arena, then returned to Morgan's side where she jumped on her shoulders and rubbed their cheeks together to comfort her. Morgan's expression became cold and steely as she turned and marched back to the tunnels, her pokemon close at her heels.  
She stomped past the next trainer up, Ava, barely registering her presence. She got within feet of the door to the lobby and suddenly stopped. "what am I really going to do?'' She looked down at Cannon her Espeon. "You're right, I need to chill out.'' They continued down the hallway until she found a door leading out to a courtyard where a couple other trainers were sitting at a bench discussing the upcoming battle. She went straight for a big tree in the far corner plopped down at its base and welcomed Cannon into her lap. The others laid down at her feet without a word.  
Morgan wasn't champ at the whole psychic thing but she had enough training in it to boost her already strong connection with Cannon. He curled up in her lap and shut his eyes as she did and together they meditated.  
Sometime later they were jolted out of their meditation by yelling from the group that had surrounded the table across the yard and her Jolteon, Nyx, jumping to attention, electricity flaring off of her. Cannon gave one look to Nyx and she settled back down by their side, still watching the group. Morgan looked down at Espeon, shrugged and got up. She went over to the group to see a small screen set up at one end of the table where they were watching the current match with Ava. On the screen she was just catching the referee walking off her opponent who was yelling back at her. Ava seemed unfazed. Morgan turned to a young girl in pigtails watching the screen intently, "What's everyone so worked up about?''  
Without looking from the screen the girl replied, "That girl, Ava, is cold. Very cold. She just beat his Tyrogue….literally into the ground. He barely looked alive.''  
"Oh…'' Morgan didn't really know what to say to that. "Well at least I won't have to deal with her I guess. Come on kiddos lets get back home before it's too late.'' Her and her small entourage walked off, back into the building to gather their things and leave.  
"Hey, Morgan!'' A boy a little older then herself was coming out of the lobby as she came back down the hallway. He left the group of kids he was talking to to catch her before she walked by. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, if you hadn't heard yet there was a tournament organizer in the lobby not too long ago looking for you. He seemed like he was in a hurry to find you.''  
"Oh, no, I didn't know. Thanks.'' –I wonder what that could be about.-  
He nodded in return and turned to leave. "By the way, no one blames you for what you did today. Most of us would have done the same thing.''  
She just gave a polite smile and kept down the hallway. She didn't really want to talk about what happened today or she may get riled up again before she could get out of here and away from that boy. She headed to where some the organizers had been converging earlier in the day hoping to still catch whoever was looking for her. –Probably just some follow up thing for people who lost today.- Two of the organizers were still hanging around and deep in conversation when she got there.  
"Umm, excuse me. I heard someone was looking for me. My names Morgan.''  
The nearest one whipped around. "Morgan! I'm so glad we caught you before you left.'' It was an elderly lady with snow white hair fluffed on top of her head almost like a q-tip. She was a little overly friendly the way she talked and gestured. She immediately went to touch Morgan and pull her into the room, but her Houndour stepped in between them. Just a warning.  
"Sorry about that,'' though she really wasn't so sorry, it was just what she wanted. "she gets a little overprotective.''  
"Oh, no worries! Completely understandable.'' She took one worried look at Athena and continued on. "We had been looking to discuss something with you. I know that technically after today's battle you are out of the tournament, but we were thinking that if you still would like to continue, we will give you another chance. We were looking back at your written test results and, well, to be blunt no one scored as high as you did and we would hate to waste that talent because someone played dirty.''  
In shock, Morgan just stood there for a moment. "Of-of-of course I want to continue! This is great!''  
"Good! Now, just be careful, being put back in like this may paint a target on your back with some of the other trainers. But, we're glad you're back in.'' With that they also gave Morgan a key to stay in the hotels provided for today's winners since she had no plans, but to go all the way home to the Elix Forest, and sent her on her way.  
She couldn't help the huge grin as she made her way through the now empty building. "This is great, guys, we still have a chance to win this. And, I bet this hotel is way fancier than anything ya'll have seen!''  
Morgan stepped out of the building and was immediately bombarded by a very familiar, very annoying voice, once again yelling and screaming. It was her opponent from earlier. He was running across the lawn, ridiculous purple coat flapping behind him and face as red as a tomato. In front of him, Togepi was frantically running and refusing to go back in its pokeball. As horrible as this all was, Morgan couldn't help but giggle when she realized that Togepi was carrying the smallest little sack over its shoulder of its tiny belongings. Morgan realized then she could do something about this boy and snapped into action.  
"Athena, Annie, go now.'' Knowing exactly what their trainer meant both houndour and growlithe ran across the yard and placed themselves right in the boy's tracks. He came to a skidding halt in front of the two hounds with their hackles raised and teeth barred. Morgan calmly walked over. Togepi had stopped and turned around standing just behind the two hounds, unsure what to do. Morgan gave a small smile to the Togepi and walked towards its trainer. "You are going to leave this Togepi alone, now.''  
"Ha! You don't scare me little missy. I'll be taking my property.'' He made to step towards her and both hounds growled simultaneously.  
Morgan twitched at the way he regarded the poor creature. "It's okay, girls, mommy can take care of this fool. There is nothing here for you to own, there is a small helpless creature that wants nothing to do with you and it doesn't have to!'' With a cynical laugh, the boy came towards her as if to shove her out of the way. Morgan used his slow movement to move out of his way and shove him into the nearest tree. Looking angrier and angrier the boy yelled and attempted to back hand her, just barely catching her arm. Morgan was tired of this idiot and used the fact that he was now off balance from missing and punched the air right of him and caught his face with her knee as he fell to the ground. "And you sure as hell will not place a hand on me!'' She left him huddled on the ground and bundled the small Togepi in her arms. "Sorry, Stinky, but you're gonna have to go home for a little while this little guy needs some TLC.''  
"Squirtle, squirtle.''


	13. Bitter Sweet Interactions C1 PoV: Drake

Drake sat on a couch in the lobby, next to him on his left was the cowboy hat girl, on the right was another. Drake noticed that there were actually a small army of girls sitting around him either on the couch, the arms or even on the floor in front.  
Just another day in paradise Drake thought to himself, he looked over at Totodile who was being played with by one of the girls.  
"Bout time she decided to show up" One of the girls to Drakes left said as Ava appeared in what Drake thought was one of the coolest entrances so far.  
"And can you believe she wore that?"  
"Yea you'd think a celebrity child would like dress fashionable "  
"Strangely I doubt it matters what she's wearing" Drake was caught off guard by this comment and glanced over to see where it came from, She was real petite and had short dark hair. She didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the girls around them.  
"We'll no but I mean come on Tabby look at her." The girl being addressed as Tabby just rolled her eyes and focused back on the TV as Ava easily took out a second Pokemon.  
"We'll she isn't even that good of a trainer her first Pokemon wouldn't even finish the battle…" Drake tried to not laugh as he watched each girl take turns trying to impress him with their "expert" knowledge of the battle. Drake knew though it wasn't from a lack of respect for its trainer the Fennakie didn't battle but a lack of respect for its opponent. Drake continued watching in silence as Ava quickly downed another and moved on to the Tyrogue, The girls continued their critical analyst of Ava, but Drake could not help but to admire the only other person who wasn't saying anything, the only one who besides himself knew that Ava was leagues above Reddrick. There was loud gasping noises as Beldum decimated Tyrogue leaving him a limp mess in a crater.  
The girls protested that Ava was a cheater because she never gave a command, On TV though Ava explained. Great her Pokemon are powerful, She's brilliant, but the most dangerous quality about Ava she was cold. Drake was taken back by how easily Ava walked away after destroying a Pokemon like she did.  
"Well Drake?" Drake heard his name and snapped back to the girls who all were looking at him waiting for some response.  
"Uhmmm…" Drake didn't want to hurt anyone feelings but he just wasn't interested to their babbling. Drake looked up Ava and that girl Zoe entered the room many of the trainers had looks of fear on their faces. Drake got up off the couch and approached the trainer his group followed close behind. The room noticed The first real meeting between Goldenrods golden boy and the child of the legendary Sabrina. Drake reached out his hand in an attempt to congratulate Ava. The gesture was denied. This didn't affect him though. Ava was glaring at Drake as if she was trying to figure out why he approached her.  
"You really hurt that Pokemon out there ya know." Ava shot a threatening glance at the girl beside her. Drake wasn't sure but he thought he saw her reply by mouthing it wasn't me.  
"Sorry thought I was suppose to battle." Ava replied as she tried to walk past Drake.  
"You know I never got why it was called a battle" Drake caught Ava's attention.  
"You see, you are right the purpose of a battle would be to eliminate any opponent." Drake waited a second for the camera crews. "But we aren't at war were more showcasing our skills" He finished.  
Ava with her back to Drake. "Don't worry Golden boy, when we." Ava Stopped before she mockingly continued "Showcase our Pokemon ill take it easy on you"  
Before Ava walked off Drake fired another comment. "Remember Ava, you're not Sabrina, you don't frighten me." Two of the girls behind Drake stepped up and wrapped themselves around Drakes arms. Drakes comment seemed to strike a nerve. Three poke balls rose from Ava's belt and floated around her as she got in real close to Drake.  
"Listen closely pretty boy, I'm glad you aren't scared because when we do battle, when you are standing across me I want to see the look on your face. I want to see that hopeless stare after you realize what its like to face off against a true psychic. After you realize you, much like Reddick that you are so outclassed its comical. And Drake it will be at that point you will be allowed to surrender" Ava began to walk off but had one more thing to say. "Drake you are right I'm not my mother, I'm something so much worse." Ava Stormed off and Zoe jaw looked like it was going to hit the floor.  
Drake shrugged it off its not like he was being rude right?  
The tournament officials thanked and congratulated everyone and released the participants They also handed Drake a room key to the most expensive hotel in all of Jhotto and Kanto combined, but honestly Drake was just going to go back to his house for the night as Drake left he heard someone call his name, the girl called Tabby.  
"Uhh.. Hi" Drake greeted her. She was about chest height to him but she looked up at him and smiled.  
"So.. uh yea I live in Goldenrod…" Tabby said looking down at her shoes.  
Drake was confused but went with it. "Oh that's cool me too"  
Tabby looked back up.  
"Yea.. I uh know that.. I was just thinking since I'm a young girl and its night time in a big dangerous city id need some powerful trainer to make sure I get home safe…" Drake saw that she was trying to be cool and confident but it just wasn't her. Drake wanted to get to know her though so he agreed to walk her home. As they walked Drake and Tabby talked, Drake found out that her real name was actually Tabitha and she really hated being called Tabby, her dad was a trainer in the Shinoh region and her mom was a scientist that specialized in fossil Pokemon and stationed at the ruins of alph, her favorite type of Pokemon was poison and she had a Koffing, Ekans and Bulbasuar. The Koffing was a gift from her dad, and the Ekans was an offspring of her mothers. Unfortunately her parents jobs kept them away a lot so she was by herself. Drake knew how she felt he only briefly met his dad and his mom was always breeding Pokemon and never home. They finally arrived at her house, it was a small house but not bad it wasn't even that far from Drakes own house.  
"Thank you, Drake." Tabitha smiled, Drake wondered if she was going to kiss him. Even though she wasn't a mind reader she seemed to know what he was thinking.  
"Now Mr. Drake what kind of girl would I be if I kissed you after just meeting you?" Tabitha laughed.  
"The kinda girl that was kissed by the amazing Drake?" He joked back Tabitha rolled her eyes and walked into her house closing the door behind her. Drake walked off and smiled, it was a pretty good day so far, he won his first match, started hitting super star status already, met a cute girl. It was a good night.


	14. Down but Not Out C1 PoV: Drake

"Drake left Tabby's house feeling lighthearted and excited for the next day. He couldn't wait to see who he was up against in his next battle. About half way to his street, Drake couldn't help having a weird feeling like he was being followed. He decided to figure out if he really was and acting completely cool and calm, he walked past his street. He took the next left which he knew would lead to a dead end. At the end of the street he whipped around, looking for whoever was there.

"I know you're there. You can come out of hiding, you're not very good at this stalking thing by the way.'' Drake called out into the dark, nothing moved at first. Drake turned back around and saw two silhouettes in the distance he couldn't make out who they were though, Totodile clinched up close to Drake.

"You ready buddy?" Drake said under his breathe while the two figures released their Pokemon. It was too dark to know which Pokemon his opponents sent out so Drake didn't order an attack just yet. Out of the darkness came a razor leaf attack.

"Toto block it with a water gun quick!" Drake shouted and Toto obeyed firing a water gun and deflecting the leaves away from them, suddenly the area filled with smoke. Drake and Toto could only see a few feet around them.

"Toto they cut our vision so we are going to have to go defensive got it? Stay alert." Drake commanded as his and his partner surveyed the area around them.

"TOTO...DILE!" The pokemon responded. Drake felt uneasy; he and Toto hadn't worked much on defensive tactics. A Pokemon jumped from the smoke and Toto side stepped the attacker, but quickly, behind it was another Pokemon. This was also avoided, though. Drake caught a glimpse of this one, it was a fire type from what he could tell. Great so a grass and fire type, got it. Drake thought to himself.

The smoke thickened, in the background somewhere Drake heard a female's voice calling a razor leaf attack.

"Toto back-right, another water gun!'', another razor leaf was easily deflected. A figure jumped out of the smoke, with a quick attack this time, slamming into Toto's back. Drake smiled, he recognized this tactic.

"Do you two want to continue this? Or shall I put both of you down again?" Drake called into the smoke.

"Come now Drake we got you this time." a male's voice answered back.

Drake kneeled down next to his Pokemon. "We prepared for this, remember?" Drake and Toto smiled at each other before they both jumped up with Toto on Drakes shoulders facing the opposite direction. It seemed like an eternity before the next Pokemon attacked. This time Toto jumped up and slammed a Chickorita into the ground and fired a water gun in the opposite direction, hitting a Cyndaquil in the chest. The smoke started to lighten up and Drake came face to face with two trainers. The male trainer was directly in front of Drake and had blonde hair cut in an army style. He was also wearing a similar jacket to Drake except for the sleeves weren't ripped off. Next to him was the female trainer, she had blonde curly hair that dropped down to her shoulders. She also wore the same white hoodie Drake had.

"Nox!" Drake smiled as he reached one hand out, shaking the male trainer's hand, pulling him in and bumping his shoulder into him. "Nikki!" Drake said as he hugged the female trainer tightly.

Nox went over and picked up his Cyndaquil. "Really Drake?" Nox chuckled.

"Come on, it was just a love tap." Drake walked over and patted Cyndaquil on the head. "Besides she's tough, she can take it." Cyndaquil seemed to enjoy this compliment.

"So, what happened to you two after trainer school?" Drake asked as all three trainers sat down at a nearby table.

"Well after me and Nox failed the written test for the tournament, we decided to go to Violet and train at Sprout tower." Drake noticed Nikki was dying to add onto her story, so Drake prompted. "Annnnd?"

Nikki smiled and Nox seemed to be getting annoyed. "And I beat the head sage master and became an honorary Sage at sprout tower!" Nikki proudly showed off a necklace indicating that was her reward. "And my little bubba here got steam rolled." Nikki teased Nox.

"Ok first off, you're only two minutes older! Secondly, I could have beat the old man but Cyndaquil was tired from all of our hardcore training!"

"Yea 'cus sleeping until noon every day and shooting a few ember attacks at rocks is hardcore training.'' Drake honestly didn't want to listen to the siblings bickering right now.

"Sage, huh? That gives you a lot of power over here, impressive."

"Yes sir, so when are you going to take Whitney gym?" Drake couldn't help but smile. The last few months Drake has been gaining a lot of momentum to become Goldenrod's gym leader and it was widely believed that the showdown between Whitney and Drake was just a few weeks away.

"Well, I'm thinking maybe after I win the tournament. Ya know, focus on one thing at a time."

Nox and Nicki exchanged looks.

"Drake, you're a fantastic trainer, but do you think you can honestly win?'' Nox questioned

"Yea, Drake, there are a lot stronger trainers than usual this year." Drake was annoyed with his friends' lack of support. How could they say this, he was leagues better than everyone else.

"Who's going to beat me? Ava?" Drake was more sarcastic on this response than anything.

"Well, what's your plan to stop her?

"I'll put it simple, her first Pokemon was part fire, easy for Toto. Next, was that Beldum, where we have the speed advantage."

"And her third Pokemon?" Nicki pointed out

"We'll, I'm sure it's a psychic so I'll just use Toto's bite attack."

"I highly doubt the daughter of Sabrina will be a light weight Drake. I mean, did you watch how easily she wrecked in her first match?"

"Whatever guys, think what you want."

Drake, Nicki, and Nox all continued to talk for a few hours; everything from the day they all went to Professor Elm's lab to get their Pokemon to attending school together, the adventures the twins went on, even the future of what it will be like when they are all famous gym leaders.

As the friends conversed, Drake noted there were three guys watching them off in the distance wearing all black. He convinced his friends to go home and approached the middle of the grassy field they were at.

"I don't know how many of you are out there, but you didn't bring enough." Two of the men approached him

"Powerful Totodile kid." one of the men grinned

'"Yea, it'd be perfect for our saviors' team."

Uhhh…no." was all Drake replied with.

"Shame, guess we will just liberate him from you."

"Zubat"

"Grimmer"

Two Pokemon appeared.

"Children, please,'' Drake laughed.

"Grimmer body slam," the purple blob jumped into the air and was just inches from hitting Toto.

"Zubat, leech life quick.''

"Toto, watch it, from above!" Toto rolled out of the way from both attacks. "Follow up with water gun, now!" A powerful blast of water fired from Totodile's mouth, hitting the Zubat and slamming him into a nearby tree. Grimmer hit Toto in the back with a sludge bomb.

"Get up Toto, I need you buddy." Toto struggled to get up. "Good job, now use your bite attack!"

Toto rushed the grimmer but was intercepted by Zubat's wing attack. Toto hit the ground again, quickly followed by another body slam from the Grimmer.

Toto was too tired after their first round, the Alakazam incident, and then the little sparring match between their friends. Maybe if there were only one we would have this, but it's just too much. Drake started looking for a way out while Toto kept doing his best to dodge the oncoming assault. Toto fired another powerful water gun hitting the grimmer and pushing it away.

"Quick, Toto, slash attack on the Zubat!" Toto jumped in the air and used his sharp claws to send the Zubat flying. Toto landed on his feet breathing heavy.

"Great job." Both attacking Pokemon charged Toto again, he was barely able to get out of the way.

No good, Drake thought. Toto stayed on the defensive for another five minutes, dodging attacks and using his water gun attack to keep distance, but Drake could tell Toto was exhausted. His attacks were becoming much less powerful and his movements slower. Totodile continued to fight on though. Drake was proud of the resilience shown by Totodile, just simply refusing to give up. As he fought on, Drake realized he was failing his partner. He had to think of something, find an opening somewhere.

"Zubat, confuse ray." a frustrated trainer called out

There it was. "Toto, dodge it. This is it!" Totodile jumped out of the way in time for the attack to hit a charging grimmer. Perfect. In the confusion, grimmer fired a sludge bomb, blasting the Zubat out of the air and leaving him unconscious.

"End this Totodile, put everything into this water gun." Drake ordered Toto, as he fired the strongest water gun Drake had ever seen from him, blasting Grimmer into his two trainers knocking them out as well.

Before Drake and Toto could celebrate, a man about as old as Drake walked out from behind a tree, giving Drake a sarcastic, slow clap.

"Very good, you managed to beat the weakest members of team rocket and it only took you half of eternity." The man said. Drake stared back at him. The man wore a brown leather jacket and had shaggy hair, much like Drake's, only pitch black with blue and green highlights running through it and his jeans seemed like if he ran to fast they would rip off of him.

"Yea, well, I figured I'd give them some hope before crushing them." Drake retorted. He didn't really want to get in another battle but it didn't appear he had a choice.

"Riolu." The man said as a red stream came from his belt revealing the blue and black Pokemon. Drake marveled at the extremely rare fighting Pokemon. Drake was confident in his and Toto's skill but there was just no way they could come out of this the winners.

"Riolu, bullet punch."

"Toto…" Drake couldn't give the command quick enough before Toto was hit repeatedly, knocking him back.

"Toto, water gun."

"Sky, uppercut." The two trainers gave the command simultaneously, but Riolu was much faster and its fist made contact with Toto's jaw, not only closing its mouth shut but also sending Toto way up into the air, them crashing onto his back.

"Really, I don't know why I thought you'd be worth my time, Drake." The mystery man seemed bored.

Drake ran over to his downed Pokemon.

"You okay, man…?" Drake asked with concern heavy in his voice. Toto forced himself back up and fired a water gun at the Riolu who had turned his back on Drake and Toto. It wasn't a powerful attack, just strong enough to get its opponent's attention.

The mystery man let out a sigh. "Really you're not worth it, but if you insist.'' Toto tightened his stance and so did Riolu. Drakes mind raced to find a way to get the upper hand, to find a way to combat the speed and power of Riolu.

"Toto, water gun quick, at his feet." Toto was fast but as Drake expected, Riolu jumped over it. "Totodile you got 'em, follow up with an ice punch!" as soon as Riolu landed, Toto didn't give time for him to recover and landed a huge ice fist into Riolu, causing him to slide across the ground making a small trench.

"See, you ain't so tough. I was just playing before."

"Well, let's pretend we are big boys now, Drake, give me everything."

"We can go all out now, Toto."

"TOTO...DIIIIIILE."

"FORCE PALM!" The mystery man shouted. Riolu charged and just barely missed, taking a huge ice shot to the gut from Toto. Riolu quickly recovered with a sky uppercut, sending Totodile into the air, but Totodile fired a water gun that hit Riolu directly in the face, burying him into the ground. Riolu came flying up and delivered a devastating kick to Toto. Both Pokemon landed, breathing heavily.

"Great, ain't it? Neither one of us has to give a command, our pokemon know exactly what to do." The mystery man was smiling. "The wildcard is who the better trainer is and we both know that would be me."

"You might win this battle, but you are by far not the better trainer." The response did not come from Drake, but from a trainer who was walking up, /Morgan approached the battle Athena on the right side and Annie on the left

"I watched everything. Kinda a loser for attacking someone after two battles."

Athena jumped up and took her place next to a worn out Toto, but something else happened a small Togepi waddled out in front of both Toto and Athena.

"GA…PIII!" Togepi put its hands together and a beam formed between them, Drake couldn't believe what he was seeing. This little, tiny Pokemon was fixing to use hyper beam. The massive beam fired from Togepi and hit Riolu directly in the chest, throwing him and his trainer into a nearby oak tree.

Drake and Morgan stood in silence for a while, neither one could believe what they just witnessed.

Drake gave Morgan a sideways look, but she was staring in awe at what Togepi just accomplished. Drake walked over to Toto, knelt next to him, and patted him on the head.

"Man, do we have a story to tell, buddy." Drake noticed Togepi collapsing and passing out. Morgan immediately ran to Togepi and picked her up in her arms.

"Togepi, what's wrong?" Morgan's voice was cracking.

Drake put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Hyper beam is an extremely powerful move." Drake paused for a second, "Heck, even Lance's Dragonites get worn out after using a hyper beam." Morgan didn't seem convinced. Drake also noticed that Athena wasn't trying to kill him at the moment. Morgan also seemed to noticed this strange phenomenon.

Drake looked up and all of the trainers and Pokemon had disappeared.

"Come on." Drake said as he helped her up.

"Where are we going?" Morgan questioned as she cradled the tiny Pokemon in her arms.

"My house." Drake saw the look of shock on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to make a move on you, I have something for Togepi." Drake added as him and Morgan walked in silence a short way back to his house. They approached a massive three story house with a huge marble gate surrounding it. Drake had to grin as he saw Morgan's jaw drop.

As they made their way inside, Drake lead them into a kitchen and he reached into the fridge to pour out a liquid in a tiny cup and handed the glass to Morgan.

"Would you like anything?" Drake asked.

"No," Morgan still seemed worried, "What is it?" she continued.

"Magic," was all Drake said as he sat two small bowls of milk on the ground Annie ran straight to it not hesitating, Athena on the other hand refused to leave Morgan's personal bubble.

"No, really, tell me." Morgan seemed very untrusting of Drake.

"Really, it's magic." Drake replied simply.

"I'm not giving it to her until I know what it is."

"You don't trust me?" Drake smirked as he opened a can of soda.

"I don't know you, I just met you."

"You just met Togepi." Drake pointed towards the little Pokemon.

"How…it's mine..." was all Morgan replied. "Anyways, Pokemon are good, trust worthy creatures." She paused. "Unlike humans." She glared at Drake.

"You know, what exactly is stopping me from tossing this pokeball and capturing Togepi and forcing this magic potion down its throat."Morgan and Athena both tensed up.

"Exactly, so please help me help Togepi."

Morgan poured the liquid into Togepi's mouth who, after five short minutes, started waking up. After ten minutes though, Morgan and her small army left Drake's house.

"Time for bed Toto, we had a long day."


	15. Calling Home C1 PoV: Ava

bzzzt bzzt.

"How dare," bzzt. "he pull a stunt like that, in front of the cameras." bzzt bzzt. "the whole thing was media attention. Paint the home town hero in an even better lighting against bad evil Ava." bzzt bzzt. "That big headed egotistic narcissistic golden boy," she mumbled a few more choice words before snapping. "Where's the receptionist!" bzzt bzzt bzzt. She punctuated jabbing down on the bell, to summon the person quicker.

A boy carrying towels, rushed into the room, tripping over language that had yet to be carried to their rightful rooms. The towels flew in the air, no longer neatly folded as they drifted down. One white towel, fluttered over Ava's head, shutting off her sight of the boy, rushing to set back up the pile of luggage.

The sixteen year old quickly raced to gather up the fallen cloths. "I'm so so so sorry. We have not had this many people since, well we've never had this many people." Stuffing the white blankets under his arm. Ava crossed her arms. Saying nothing, and patiently waiting for her sight to be unobstructed.

Finally collecting the last of the towels. The boy looked here and there, blushing when he saw that a towel landed in an awkward place. "I am Eric by the way," Slowly lifting the towel that concealed his guests face. He managed to see half her face, before a hand forcefully pushed him back.

A snap of fingers. The towel folded itself then gently laid in Ava's outstretched hands. "Here."

"Oh wow your psychic!" Eric exclaimed, then he looked down at his ragged pile in his arms. "You wouldn't mind. would you." trying to give his most charming smile.

Ava's mouth thinned for a second. Her eyes looking over his light brown spiky fringe haircut. Moving lower to his matching brown eyes and warm smile. For how long she took analyzing him, Eric believed himself to be out of luck. His smile faltered, but Ava snapped her fingers again. The towel's whipping from his grasp into the air, folding themselves, before fluttering down to stack on top of the one in Ava's hands. Ava then placed them on the desk.

"check me in please."

"oh! oh yes of course." hopping behind the counter, and straightening his green embroidered suit, complete with the hotel insignia. "Now then what can I do for you today Miss?" trying to act casual.

"Just check me in." Ava said shoving the hotel card into his chest. Causing an ummf to escape.

Eric, gathered himself. Swiping the card from her hand, and into the system.

"Well welcome Miss Natsume your room number is 548. Top floor, please enjoy your evening. " Eric recorded out.

Ava snatched the card back and walked toward the elevator.

Eric had to look at the computer screen again to realize who he had welcomed.

"WAIT!" A hand stopping the elevator doors from closing. Eric slipped inside the small compartment, breathing heavily from his short sprint. "May I have your autograph." Holding up a pen and pad.

Again the long stare.

The elevator rose, eyes moving down him at the same rate.

There was a ding. Doors opened.

He gave the same charming smile. The elevator doors were closing.

"No." She stepped out with not enough space for him to follow behind.

Lights flashed, people hugged their preferred machines as the noise blared so loud thoughts scattered.

Ava hadn't been in one of these rooms in a very long time. What was the point, a psychic would be accused of cheating the gambling game if the outcome was a win.

"Alright! I won!" A triumphant shout barely heard above the other chaos. Ava's eyes spotted two trainers. A guy and a girl huddled over a game machine.

"Now if only you could win a pokemon match." the girl said rolling her eyes trying to knock her partner down a peg.

"I'm here aren't I." The boy jingled a bag of coins in her face, "And you're just sore you lost all your money, now if you don't mind, I'mma go exchange these bad boys."

The girl then pointed in Ava's direction,"Hey is that?"

"Maybe if we get her autograph, we can exchange it for more moola."

Hearing that Ava scoffed quickly moving off from the game corner. The two trainers following at a respectful distance, looking for an opening.

She passed a swimming pool, full of water pokemon playing with their trainers. She passed a dinner, with rich food being served to both humans and their battle partners alike. Each room she passed, more and more filed behind her.

Ava kept her cool. stopping at her door. The pack behind her abruptly halting. She swiped her key card.

"Umm excuse me Miss." A hopeful trainer outstretching a pad and pen towards her. Ava looked at the instruments of signature and then at the possessor to the squad behind him. She opened her door. "could we get your autograph" he asked quickly.

"No." shutting off all hope as she closed her suit door after her.

Leaning back against the door, all her energy spent. Her hand pressing against her forehead as she slid down the barrier to the floor. Closing her eyes, drinking in the silence. Letting her thoughts drift away.

A pokeball unhooking itself from her belt, rolling across the floor. Ava didn't even notice the red flash to lost in her overwhelming feelings She felt a slight pressure on her knee. Opening her eyes Ava saw Kadett had put a paw on her leg.

Ava reached out scratching behind Fenniken's ear. "Thank you."

Kadett, gave a slight nod, sitting back on her hunches as Ava gathered her determination standing back on her feet. Walking to the phone on the other side of the room. Picking the plastic up as she dialed. She waited patiently as the ringing went. Ava almost believed she might get out of this, but just as the last tone died, and the call was about to be dropped.

"Hello?"

"Hi...its Ava, is my mom around."

"She's in a battle right." A loud boom came over the phone, causing Ava to flinch holding the phone away a bit, before she was sure the sound wasn't going to reoccur. "Never mind she just finished. Hold a second."

After a brief pause, her mother's voice came over the system causing Ava to clutch the piece a little tighter. "You won."

"You watched it?" Ava asked surprised.

"I had the match playing over the scoreboard while battling contestants."

"Oh" Ava wasn't sure if she should be happy her mom took the time, to actually have the match in her view, or sad that her mother hadn't put the gym aside for just a minute. The fight hadn't been long. "Thanks for watching."

"Next time, have Beldum finish your opponent quicker."

Never a conversation without criticism. "quick fights are your style not mine." she wanted to retort but instead replied. "I'll get it done."

"Getting it done, isn't the issue. The issue is how you get it done. You allowed people to believe that they have a chance against you. You were soft. That hope you played with, will come back to bite you. Now there's another contestant. Don't play, next match."

Ava gritted her teeth. "Yes mother."

Click.

Slamming down the phone. Ava inhaled a deep breath as she gazed out into the night display of Goldenrod.

Growling behind her, made her turn pulling the curtain over the window. Missing the pokemon attacks a couple of blocks away.

Kadett's hair was on end, crouched in the middle of two purple circling sharpedo fins.

"Haunter" Ava's voice clearly hinting she wasn't in the mood.

" Haun Haun Haun." the two fins disapearing as the chuckling ghost pokemon, filtered through the floor boards.

Fenekin irritated, whipped her tail across his laughing face. Haunter stopping and giving Kadett a shocked look. Kadett walked off, hopping on the bed, circling once before laying down. Tail covering eyes.

"Your being here means Madam Rayal is all settled in."

Haunter turned his shock expression to Ava, lighting up in a smile to confirm.

"Good," Ava placing the two remaining pokeballs next to the phone, as she changed. "Another day, Another battle." Flicking off the lights.


	16. Chapter 2: Whose Behind the Curtain

We completed chapter 1!

What did ya'll think?

Favorite character?

Do you like our pokemon world so far?

What would you like us to expand on in chapter 2?

We do have some ideas.

We will be showing more of the villains in this chapter.

Also another peek at Mew Two.

Side note: shout out to jaliff for being our first follow and favorite of this story.

Thank you!

It's great to be writing for an audience, gives us major motivation.


	17. Nothing like Stardom C2 PoV: Drake

Drake let out a huge yawn and stretched as far as he could before rolling over to check on Toto who despite his little size took up most of his side of the bed. Drake looked out the window the sun still wasn't up yet.  
"Alight get up lazy bum" Drake tossed a pillow at the sleeping pokemon. After about thirty minutes of fighting it Toto had finally got out of bed and drake had finished getting showered and dressed.  
"I couldeve been champion by now with how slow you are" Drake teased Toto who responded by blasting him with water.  
"Really man? Really?" Drake shouted as he started to look for a new shirt.  
After awhile the two left the house and proceeded to walk down the street towards Tabby's house Drake knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting Tabby answered the door wearing Chimchar pajamas and rubbing her eyes obviously she had just woke up. Drake couldn't help but think she looked absolutely adorable.  
"Eek.." Tabby realized she was standing in front of Drake in her PJ's and slammed the door shut.  
"What the hell…" Tabby said behind a closed door.  
"Drake laughed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get breakfast before the first round. After a few minutes the door barely cracked open.  
"That would be nice, give me just a minute" Tabby replied. Drake could see a small sliver of a smile behind the door. Drake sat on Tabbys porch waiting with Toto who was still trying to get some sleep before the next round. Drake wondered who his next opponent would be. Ava maybe he thought to himself. Drake thought about what Nikki and Nox said last night about not having a plan and truth was he didn't. Fennikie looked a lot stronger than Toto and the beldum actually had the advantage over Toto.  
"Hmm" Drake looked up to see Tabby standing in the door way she was wearing black tights and plaid skirt with a charmander shirt.  
Drake stood up and him and Tabby started walking out towards downtown Goldenrod. At some point in their walk Toto had conned Tabby into carrying him. As they walked the two young trainees picked up where they left off the night before. The more Drake and Tabby laughed and talked the more Drake felt attracted to her, more attracted than the other girls he had been around. After walking for about half an hour Drake and Tabby arrived at a little café on Goldenrods main street just down the road from the stadium. When they sat down at their table Drake looked up at the news.  
"Breaking news, we have been informed that the trainer Morgan will be competing again today. Yesterday afternoon the young female trainer faced off against Josh who threatened to self destruct his own Togepi unless Morgan surrendered. "  
Drake and Tabby were both glued to the television as it showed Morgan's battle from the day before.  
Drake smirked he still has the opportunity to face her in battle. Drake couldn't but help to start getting excited that this may be his opponent today.  
The Waitress came by and set two coffees in front of him and Tabby. The waitress smiled and Said it was on the house.  
The TV went on to show how the entire Jhotto, Kanto, and Hoeen regions almost broke out into riots to get Morgan back into the tournament. The news reporter went on to to say Morgan had became a Mega star over night. Morgan memorabilia was every where. Free Morgan shirts, etc. Morgan's sacrifice yesterday turned her into the regions "sweetheart "  
The waitress came back by this time with two stacks of pancakes and two sides of bacon. The waitress smiles and once again said it was on the house.  
"Does this happen often?" Tabby asked looking down at her free breakfast.  
Drake laughed. "Increasingly so"  
The two trainers continued eating their breakfast and talking. They continued talking until the guys covering the tournament started making the picks for who would be in the final match. The general consensus was it would be Drake vs Ava. Tabby seemed to take offense to this.  
"Ava is far from invincible. Me and my team would crush her easy." Drake looked down and smiled her confidence was cute, but her team had the type disadvantage against Ava.  
Just than the news broke to another story about Drake. It was the conversation him and Ava had the day before, with a coarse media dramatization.  
"You just had to make sure you broke the top story " Tabby smirked at the end of the report. Drake leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.  
"Well Mrs. Morgan seemed to have stole my thunder on this one." Drake closed his eyes and drifted off in thought about his next opponent. Drake heard someone clear their throat. He opened his eyes and saw a lady standing next to his and Tabby`s table with a little boy next to her.  
"Hi. I'm the manager and I was wondering if everything was satisfactory." The woman said smiling brightly. Drake didn't flinch from his relaxed position.  
"Everything was perfect" Tabby smiled but kept her gaze on Drake.  
"I'm so sorry to bother you, but this is my son Tim." The lady paused Drake sat up now and looked at the little boy who had a small stack of trainer cards in his hands.  
Drake reached his hand out towards the little boy.  
"Hey Tim im.." Tims face lit up and eagerly shook Drake's hand.  
"Your Drake! Your a rookie trainer from goldenrod, and by far the best!"  
Tim was focused on his cards.  
"What ya got there bud?" Drake asked.  
"I.. um... u bought a pack of trainer cards... and I got your card."  
Tim showed Drake a card. Drake looked at the card. He recognized the picture the exact one displayed on the screen when he was battling yesterday. Trainer cards were collectible cards of every trainer who was registered. The rookie packs were notoriously cheap due to the fact most of the rookies never become famous.  
"I was going to ask.. if maybe you wouldn't mind signing it."  
Drake was shocked he had never expected to be signing an Autograph. Drake noticed the boy had Tabbys card as well.  
"I will make you a deal little guy you bring up a chair and hang out with us and we will both sign those cards" Drake found it amusing on the face of Tim as he ran over and pulled a chair next to Drake and Tabby. The Trio talked for over an hour about predictions in the tournament. Coming to the conclusion that the only possible option will be Drake and Tabby battling in the finals.  
Drake and Tabby said goodbye to their new friend and departed for the tournament when they arrived they found the guy with the togepi yesterday throwing a major temper tantrum. Drake and Tabby both started laughing as some kid clearly punked him out in front of everyone. They laughed all the way to the board that showed who would be battling who.  
"Drake vs Kassidy  
And Tabby vs..." Drake stopped. It would appear as if Tabby would have the opportunity to back up her talk from earlier. Tabby vs Ava for the highlight match Tonight.  
Drake tried to turn to face Tabby to see how she would take this news but was met face to face with the girl In the cowboy hat.  
"Looks like it's me and you Drake!" The girl replied. Oh so that's her name Drake thought to himself.  
"Well let's give everyone a show today we will be up in a few matches." Drake stretched out his hand but Kassidy pulled him into a hug. Drake looked over and thought he saw Tabby glaring at him.  
"I'm going to give you my all Drake so don't be to upset when I beat you kay?" She pulled away from her embrace.  
Drake assumed Tabby was very upset as he saw her almost run off towards the bathroom almost knocking over a few Trainers in the process.


	18. Everybody's Sweetheart C2 PoV: Morgan

Morgan woke up the next morning in a queen size bed with no blankets and covered in Pokemon. She giggled as she got up and realized where all of the blankets had gone; Annie, her Growlithe, was curled up at her feet like a burrito, all wrapped in them. Annie looked up as she and the others crawled out of bed, then flopped her head back down and squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Aw, come on, we already slept in as much as we can.'' She started unwrapping the Growlithe, who just laid limp. "You are such a turd, you're going to have to wake up at some point today! We have a battle to win!'' Growlithe finally slid out of bed and spent the next five minutes stretching, while Morgan got ready to head back to the tournament.  
Morgan realized as they left the hotel that they barely had enough time to make it back before they began the first battles of the day. They rushed through the streets and flew through the front doors with the last of the mornings stragglers. Seeing as they weren't the last ones back, they slowed down a bit as they made their way to the lobby. Inside everyone was crowded around the back wall where they had a notice board set up.  
She walked up to a young man at the back of the crowd who was trying to see around everyone else. "What's on the board?''  
He turned to her, bright green eyes shining underneath his dark bangs, ''They just announced the match ups for today's battles. I thought you lost yesterday, why you back here?''  
"Yea… well… something's happened. You might want to check who's on that board today.''  
"You're back!? That's awesome. I didn't think you deserved to lose after that match yesterday. I hope whoever he's up against today beats him good. Kristian, by the way.'' He stuck his hand out to shake and she reluctantly took it.  
"Thanks Kristian, hopefully everyone else is as thrilled that I'm still in.'' She nudged her way closer, noticing some people eyeballing her as they walked away from the board. Up on the board, one of the first names she noticed was Kristian's alongside Josh's, then found her name next to an unknown girl's name. "Well, looks like you get to see firsthand what happens to him today.''  
"Wait, what?'' He stepped up beside her. "Damn, I just hope he doesn't pull that same stunt.''  
"Good news,'' she turned around to show him Togepi stepped to her backpack,'' he doesn't have Togepi anymore.''  
He burst out laughing, ''That's great! How did you end up with her?'' As they walked over to the coffee, she explained what happened the night before with Josh.  
In the middle of the crowd still around the board, they suddenly heard a lot of cursing and whining.  
"Oh, no. Speaking of the devil, I know that whining pretty well.''  
"Josh?''  
"Yup.'' At that moment, he came storming out of the crowd and saw her sitting not far away.  
"YOU! What did you do? I beat you! I beat you! What are you doing back here? How?'' The more he talked the redder his face got and the louder his voice got.  
"I'm here because I didn't cheat.'' She sat at the table with Kristian and sipped her coffee, trying not to laugh as Josh just kept getting redder.  
"THERE'S NO RULES AGAINST WHAT I DID!''  
"Toga… pi…'' Togepi peaked over her shoulder, concerned with all of the yelling. Some of the trainers were starting to look their way too.  
"AND YOU! YOU STOLE MY POKEMON!'' He started to move towards their table and Kristian, Athena, and Annie all moved towards him at the same time and stood between him and Morgan.  
"Deal with your problems on the battle field, Josh. If you can get through me today, you can have another go with her. If you're that lucky.'' Josh stood there for a moment, huffing and puffing, debating if he could get through all three of them, then stomped out of the room.  
Morgan looked to the closest little girl that was still staring at their little scene, ''Yes? May I help you?'' The girl scurried away and everyone else went back to what they were doing, though she noticed a few people here and there that would glance her way.


	19. An Unlikely Allience C2 PoV: Ava

Ava clenched her eyes shut. Gritting her teeth. The pounding in her head wouldn't go away. She reluctantly opened her vision. Her three pokeballs sat on the desk near the phone, shifting under each vibration. The noise wasn't in her mind.

On the edge of the bed, Fenniken's ears lay back, eyes shut tight. Kadett even more resistant to waking than her trainer. Ava reached over rubbing the fire pokemon's ear, relaxing them both.

However, the knocking at the door grew louder and more insistent.

"Ugh, coming." Throwing off her covers, she sat up. The room was already brightly lit from the sun, indicating late morning. Ava made her way to the door, cracking the barrier ajar, enough to see.

Kassidy's fist was suspended in the air. She looked shocked that she actually managed to awaken the psychic princess. Let alone get her to open the door.

"Yes?" Ava asked, making no attempt to hide her irritation.

"May I come in?" the rodeo girl tested timidly. Her usual boisterous self, stifled in her acquaintance presence.

Silence ensured. Well into an awkward minute.

"No." Ava answered bluntly.

The door slamming shut.

Ava's hand went to her mouth, trying to keep the giggles back, but the look on Kassidy's face had been priceless. The cowgirl's open mouth threatening to hit the floor. Picture perfect, almost worth the price of being woken up under the thundering noise.

"Come on! Don't be such a Milktank!" Kassidy shouting from the other side of the wall. Clearly having lost her fear to her anger at such rude behavior.

Ava sighed, glancing over at Fenniken, who was up and stretching. The pokemon growled when Ava reached for the door knob. Rolling her eyes, Ava waited.

Knowing the pokemon had to feel presentable. Ava gave her time to clean herself up.

Speaking of presentable. She glanced down at her night-clothes. Her purple short silk gown while attractive was not the attire for the hour.

"I need your help! Please!" followed by another two bangs against the wood.

Opening up the door again, ignoring the growling protest from the bed. Ava relented, "Fine, come in." She rather the scenario of getting ready in the semi quiet than in the obnoxious loud.

"Whew, thank you. I was getting looks from your neighbors." relief clear on the trainer's face.

"Can't imagine why," scoffing Ava moved back, allowing Kassidy to walk inside, closing the door quietly behind her guest. Ava looked toward the bed. Kadett was gone. Possibly underneath, for a bit of privacy.

"Omg! Breakfast!" Kassidy ran to the trays nearby.

Ava blinked, guessing the hotel maids had delivered the food quietly while she slept.

"I just got muffins, but dang. Chansey Eggs, Moomoo milk, and meat!" Taking a plate and shoveling the goodies on top. "Guess they want a real good review from you, huh?" The remark was meant to be light to take, but Ava scowled all the more. She had wanted the same kind of treatment as the others, but already there was a chasm a mile wide dug in by a simple meal of breakfast.

"Help yourself. I need to change." Ava said gruffly grabbing some fresh clothes out of her bag. Heading to the bathroom. She paused curiosity getting the better of her. She looked back, but the evidence of Kassidy digging in without so much as a pause for breath between bites and swallows, told her she couldn't receive an answer to her question brimming at this time.

Stepping into the new room, she shut out the fork scraping and plate banging. Taking in a deep breath and releasing the air slowly. Like many teenage girl's she was a hell cat when being awoken before she was willing. Moments like these were an absolute test.

When the muffled utensil sounds grew quiet, threw the bathroom door Ava yelled. "So why me for help?"

"Because if you help me, it'll help you!"

Ava paused knowing she had to be careful with forming an alliance. She then turned on the hot water. Reaching in with her hand to test the temperature. More warm than hot just how she enjoyed it. She let her gown fall to the floor and stepped in. "How so?"

Kassidy came to the bathroom door leaning against the frame. "I checked the roster this morning."

Ava waited for elaboration. Kassidy was going to have to earn her help, she wasn't about to make this easy. Ava used this time to soap herself up.

"Drake's my opponent."

Ava stopped then continued to wash. "So are you afraid you're going to throw the match because you find him cute?"

"Nooo. I mean yeah he's super adorbs but, I'm concerned. He might actually be a better trainer."

"He is." Ava stated bluntly as the water washed off the suds.

"Uh!"

"However, we got a few hours till your match with him. I think I can teach one of your pokemon a move, he won't be expecting." Ava got dressed opening the door to be met with a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Ava pushed the excited girl off. "This isn't for you. Golden boy wanted his 15 minutes of fame last night. I want him taken out as soon as possible. And to be beaten by one of his fangirls. What better humiliation then that?"

"You really are cold-hearted as they say you are." Kassidy said looking hurt though she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. She knew Ava would jump at the opportunity to kick Drake out of the tournament, but she hadn't expected the degradation.

Ava was no longer paying attention to her guest, the TV was on. A girl with long dark hair stood hugging a togepi in the picture. In the caption near the bottom of the screen read Togepi's Savior allowed a second chance. The tournament administration clearly not wanting to look like its supporting pokemon abuse, with Ava and Josh having qualified for second round.

Doesn't matter. Ava thought. Morgan won't be able to lose and come back again.


	20. Fan Vs Idol C2 PoV: Drake

Drake stood at the tunnel entrance, confidence radiating off him. This will be an easy one for sure. He kind of felt bad for Kassidy; she really had no chance. He walked out of the entrance, a smug smile on his face. The sunlight hit Drake's face and he raised his arm to block the sunlight.

"DRAKE! DRAKE! DRAKE!" The crowd was chanting as Drake made his way to a blue podium. Just like in the last round Drake was introduced to the crowd and his information posted on the Jumbotron. Up next was Kassidy, her crowd reaction was impressive but not nearly as loud as Drakes fans. Kassidy and Drakes podiums lifted up into the air and the next round was underway.

"Toto GO!" Toto leaped from Drakes right shoulder and landed in the arena.

"PONYTA I CHOOSE YOU!" Kassidy threw her red and white ball revealing the flaming horse. Drake was confused as to why his opponent would start with a fire pokemon knowing full well he only had water.

"Yo Kass, You're spose to try and win remember?" Drake called across the field.

"Oh don't worry about me Drakey, I strategized with the best this morning and they taught me how to beat you!" all of a sudden Kassidy seemed way less attractive.

"Yea well I don't remember talking strategies with you!" "Toto go ahead and take Ponyta out, water gun!" Toto fired a powerful blast of water at Ponyta, but Ponyta was much too fast and easily dodged the attack.

"PONYTA GET IN CLOSE, CHARGE HIM!" Ponyta came running full speed and ran over Toto effortlessly. Toto picked himself up.

"Aight Toto remember our speed training"

"Ponyta FLARE BLITZ!" Ponyta's entire body caught on fire as it ran straight towards Toto who answered with another water gun."Ponyta Hard right!" Ponyta easily evaded the attack and followed up by slamming into Toto again. Dang Drake thought to himself as Toto was picking himself up again. This is brilliant. She's keeping her distance, using Ponyta's speed to strike and retreat. I wonder if Toto could out last Ponyta."Ponyta lets get another Flame charge kay!" Again Ponyta came sprinting at Toto from across the arena, and again it Evaded a water gun, and again Toto was picking himself up.

"Come on buddy we just need one shot to take Ponyta Down" Drake said getting a little frustrated by the lack of aiming his pokemon was doing.

"Awe Drakey don't tell me you're getting mad! "Drake knew she didn't mean to sound demeaning but it still made him even madder. Drake was prepared for her next attack though.

"Ponyta Fire blast!" As a huge blast of fire erupted from Ponyta's mouth.

Drake hesitated for just a split second. I didn't expect a long range attack. Luckily Toto was smart enough to defend himself by putting out the fire before it hit him. Toto was becoming as frustrated with Drake as Drake was with Toto's came the command for the charge. Toto was slower to get up this time. "Hey Totodile wanna hit Ponyta or nah?" This was the breaking point. Toto turned around and fired an attack at Drake soaking him. The guards began to advance but Drake held his hand out to stop them. "Real tired of..." Toto blasted Drake crowd started laughing at the duo. Drake could feel his heart beating as he got more aggravated by Toto's attitude.

"Drake if your pokemon attacks you one more time ill have to take it as a refusal to battle." The announcer called over then looked at Kassidy, the look on her face was a mix of guilt and pride. Next Drake looked at Toto who starred back, both trainer and Pokemon nodded in the exact same time both trainers shouted a command Ponyta charged and Toto fired a barrage of water attacks all missing.

"AQUA JET!" Drake heard the command in his voice, but felt as though someone else gave it. The fire and water pokemon collided leaving nothing but black smoke and dust.

"AMAZING! INCREDIBLE! DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT HIGH SPEED COLLISION FOLKS?" The announcer exclaimed. Drake was focused on the middle of the arena where Toto was, hoping his pokemon was ok. When the smoke cleared Toto was standing above an unconscious Ponyta.

"YEA ALRIGHT TOTO!" Drake and Toto celebrated as one circle darkened under Kassidy's picture. The crowed roared louder and louder.

"Tauros lets stomp him!" The bull pokemon appeared, scratching at the ground waiting for a thought to himself. Tauros are powerful and fast, and Toto is at his limit. "Me and my Tauros are undefeated i'll have ya know!" Kassidy shouted."Tauros full charge!" The giant bull Pokemon came sprinting at Toto head down.

"Perfect, Toto lets take the bull by the horns!" Drake gave the command and the little blue Pokemon rolled out of harms way, but quickly jumped from the side grabbing Tauros horn fired a water gun upwards and brought the bull crashing into the dirt.

"An easy victory against a powerful opponent, give it to the little guy folks!" The crowd had hit deafening levels with a mix of chants for Drake and Toto. Drake started waving his hands up in the air egging on the crowd, they responded with even more shouts. Drake looked across towards Kassidy who was trying to say something but couldn't be heard. Kassidy threw her hat down in frustration. Drake watched and waited for Kassidy's next Pokemon.

"MILKTANK TIME TA SHINE!" Kassidy threw her final Pokémon out. Milktank, Drake thought to himself she'll most likely use Whitney's Defense curl and Rollout tactics. "This will be great practice Toto" Drake paused "let's end her!" "Milktank rollout!" Kassidy shouted as the cow rolled up in a ball and came rolling straight for Toto. Perfect Drake thought to himself, but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Drake felt something was wrong as he watched Toto easily side step he realized his mistake to late. Kassidy called the attack order. Thunder punch, the hit landed directly into Toto's Stomach. Drake could see the lightning course around his teammates body before Toto stumbled forward unconscious. Kassidy executed everything perfectly. She tired them out with ponyta and Tauros than got in close with rollout and finished it easily. Drake couldn't believe he was played so easily. Drake suddenly felt a surge of energy flow through his body he felt adrenaline rushing threw his veins. He couldn't control himself he raised his right hand towards Toto and felt the energy leave him. Toto was glowing purple as he picked himself up. The stadium and Kassidy were all stunned that The Pokémon didn't faint. Drake saw Toto release an attack neither had ever seen or worked on. Hydro cannon the pennical of water attacks. It hit the Milktank directory in the chest and sent it crashing into the stadium wall causing part of it to cave in.

"Milktank is unable to battle, Drake and Toto win!" The crowd erupted into a frenzy. Drake blacked out.


	21. Cannon's Connection C2 PoV: Morgan

Morgan sat watching Drake and Kassidy battle. It was a much more interesting battle than anyone had thought. Everyone had assumed that Drake would win without much trouble, but they all underestimated Kassidy. She wasn't the best but she at least stood her own against Drake.

As she watched the battle she wondered why Drake only had Totodile. Totodile was always so worn out from having to fight entire battles. She almost wanted to ask Drake why that was. She finished watching the battle, surprised that Totodile made it to the end. They tried to cut off the cameras before anyone saw it, but as the battle ended Drake crumbled to the ground on his podium. She shook her head and headed towards the arena for her battle, her Pokemon trailing behind her. Suddenly, Espeon jumped out of Morgan's arms, ears and tail twitching.

"What's up, buddy?'' He took a few steps forward like he was looking for the scent of something. Espeon began glowing with a psychic energy, reaching out for whatever had grabbed his attention. In an instant, the glow was gone and he shook himself off. "Is there something wrong, Cannon?''

His responded with a quick head shake and walked back to her. She stood waiting for her name to be announced and could hear them announce her opponent, Tiffany. There was a bit of applause before they announced Morgan and everyone went silent. She walked out to her podium and the silence became very loud applause as everyone realized she was back. She stepped up to her podium. Tiffany glared at her from across the arena. She was obviously a Drake fan girl; she was covered in Drake and Totodile accessories.

"I hope you enjoyed you're moment of fame because it's not going to last much longer. Psyduck, go!''

Morgan grinned, ''Nyx you're up.''

"Psyduck, tail whip!'' As he tried to hit Nyx, she bit down on his tail.

"Jolteon, thunder fang!'' Psyduck lit up with the energy coming from Jolteon's teeth. Jolteon let go and jumped back away from Psyduck. Psyduck tried to pick himself up then fell back down.

"Psy…''

"Psyduck, get up! You can't be done already!'' When he didn't move she called him back. A red beam pulled Psyduck back into his ball at Tiffany's side and a pokeball darkened next to her picture on the score board. "He was nothing compared to my others. Krabby!"

"Nyx, tackle!'

"Krabby, harden.''

Nyx was going too fast already so instead of tackling it she used its back as a spring and shoved the Krabby into the ground.

"Bubble beam!" Krabby shook itself and sprayed a powerful blast of bubbles at Jolteon. "Jolteon, thundershock now!' Jolteon sent a jolt of electricity right down the beam of bubbles to Krabby who shot back and hit his trainer's podium. Another ball went dark beside her name. Nyx jumped up on her trainer's podium and curled up at her feet. Morgan laughed,

''Guess it's nap time.'' The announcer gave her a questioning look and she just nodded her head. A ball went out beside her name.

Tiffany smirked, ''Your Pokemon getting lazy?''

"Nah, just bored.''

She went back to glaring at Morgan, ''Totodile!" Totodile came out of his pokeball….facing his trainer. "Totodile, turn around stupid!"

Totodile waddled around to face Morgan.

"Espeon, your turn.'' Espeon lazily jumped down off the podium and sat down facing Totodile.

"Totodile, water gun!'' Totodile hesitated for a moment then shot a blast of water at Cannon. Cannon dodged the blast and with one glance at Morgan, energy started building around his head. "Totodile, tackle!"

Totodile and Espeon began to run at each other. They collided in the middle of the arena and Espeon threw Totodile into the air.

"Cannon, now.'' Espeon shot a beam of psychic power at Totodile who came crashing to the ground and didn't move. "And we have a winner!'' The crowd erupted in applause loud enough to drowned out Tiffany's whining. Suddenly, Cannon, who'd already curled up at Morgan's feet with Nix, jumped up and bolted into the tunnel they came from before the battle. "Cannon!'' Morgan yelled after him, but he was already gone. "What has come over him?'' She wondered before running after her Pokemon.


End file.
